Remorse
by animebookfreak12
Summary: Cheated. Betrayed. Forgotten. Revenge. Remorse. These words describe Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, and Piper's lives. After two years, since they disappeared and Chaos found them, the Olympians accidentally revealed the Norse camp and triggered Kronos and Gaea. War has started. Chaos is bringing help, but, even with his help, will they win? Will Chaos' commaders forgive camp?
1. Betrayed

**Remorse**

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, Heroes of Olympus, Greek Mythology, or anything else that is copyrighted.**

**_A/N: _Please give this Chaos story a chance, I know I should be updating my other fics but I really wanted to do this. I won't say that this is different or unique that's your choice, please give this one a chance. This kind of takes place a few months after _Let it all out. _**

***To readers who are reading my other work, _Another World _and _Not Greek, Not Roman, But Norse _are on Hiatus and I will be updating _Bets _and the _50 world challenge._***

**Now the story goes on!**

* * *

PERCY

Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper and I just got back from a huge quest involving the 12 Hercules Labours and looking for a legendary Pegasus. But that's all over now. I'm back and happy…well for the most part I have to still put up with my new half-brother Louis.

Anyway, I'm walking down the beach, grinning as big as I could, holding a small crystal box in my hand. Today was the day I'm going to propose to Annabeth. You may be wondering why I'm walking down the beach, it's because I'm about to propose to Annabeth and it seems like there's a party over there. My mood's good, I'm holding a ring, I'm so happy right now not even Louis can bring me down. I think a party is right what I need.

"Annie, you're so amazing. You know that right?" I heard Louis's voice. Annie? That can't be Annabeth, she hate's being called that. It can't be her.

"Aww…Lou. You're so sweet," Annabeth- Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Annabeth? What is she doing there?

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" _I took a peak. There was everyone. Dad, Zeus, Athena, Camp and Annabeth and Louis about to kiss in the middle.

"I never wish Percy would come back! Louis, my son, when he comes back I'm going to disown him! He's a disgrace compared to you!" Dad said, so determined. I didn't know what to do, so I dropped the ring and ran. As fast as I could and as I ran I could feel hurricanes, waves, and earthquakes all at once. I'm never coming back there. Ever. They betrayed me.

_There lies a Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold ring the very last spot Percy was before he left. As soon as he left, it opened. There was Annabeth's ring; a magnificent owl fell in the middle, made up by the smallestrubies, sapphires, gold, silver, diamonds, pearls, platinum, and all sorts of other crystals in the whole world. Inside was a carving of Annabeth's name so delicately carved. The ring was sitting on the Italian leather box with a gold lining inside, writing:_

_Annabeth, I will always love you_

* * *

NICO

I hopped on Mr.'s O'Leary and shadow traveled to my second home. I was holding a bag of some golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides, my dad told me that he and Persephone loves those apples, so I decided to get some as a souvenir. I know that they don't show much emotion, but I'm sure that they love me ever since the Titan War. I know that their proud of me and ashamed of my half-brother jerk Tom. He thinks he so cool because he has the name of Voldemort. Anyway, them being proud of me and I know that they love me is enough.

And we're here. I stepped off my huge hellhound and shadow traveled to the hall next to my dad's throne room. I was in the shadows, about to step out when I heard dad's voice.

"Tom! You truly are wonderful! No one has ever made me this proud! Tom, you don't sompare to Nicholas at all!"

"You are actually one of my husband's children that I don't want to turn into a flower! "

I froze. My dad and Persephone both praising Tom. What did he do? I stepped out of the shadow and regretted it the first second I did.

"Guards! Put that boy to prison! He doesn't deserve to be my son!" I dropped my bag and ran. I could hear Hades' voice echoing down the hallway. Skeletons were everywhere, but my emotions were in the way. I was shooting hellfire everywhere; ground was shaking, creating ditches everywhere. I finally got to Mr.'s O'Leary and took a good look around me.

"Come on girl, we won't see this place in a long time," then I left in an explosion of fire.

_In the shadows lays a midnight pouch filled with golden apples. The apples were so ripe; it looked like it was from a dream. Those apples looked better than any other immortal apple. Inside was filled with golden dust with drops of water from the River Styx. Outside the pouch was a lining made out of pure Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, that read: _

_To my Dad and Peresphone, Love Nicholas_

* * *

THALIA

I was walking to the Artemis Cabin holding a quiver made from the skin of the Mares of Diomedes that hold a never ending supply of arrows made from Imperial gold that suck some of the powers of a beast and turn them into a gem on the quiver as a sign you captured that beast.

I was approaching the cabin when I noticed there was some kind of party going on. I was about to touch the silver knob when Lady Artemis appeared in front of me.

"Lady Artemis," I bowed down, a bit disappointed that she interrupted my party.

"Thalia. Do not come in here. I have no idea what is going with the hunters but they seem to worship Michelle. You must go. I heard that Michelle convinced them to kill you and that Percy and Nico ran away. I want you to run and find them," Artemis stated. It took me a while to take that all in.

"What? Their betraying me for that little git! Ever since dad claimed her, I'm just nothing! Now their after me?" I started to rant more when Artemis cut me off.

"Since you are still loyal and my lieutenant this is an order. Those new half-bloods are crazy and have enhanced everyone at camp somehow. I want you to run and find Percy and Nico. And sadly, while you are gone, I am making you quit the hunters," I knew that Artemis wasn't going to budge so I just bowed. I didn't want to, I wanted to cry. But I didn't, a teardrop just fell.

"Yes, my lady!" I saluted and ran. And I think I may have shot some lightning at some places.

_In the front of the Artemis cabin lays a shining quiver with gold arrows. It had fifteen different colored gems, all a different color. Icy blue, pure silver, topaz, and more. It was sitting on the very spot Thalia left. It looked abandoned and forgotten, maybe because Thalia forgot about it. It had a wet spot on some golden lining. It was a teardrop. The golden lining read:_

_In honor of the Hunters, my friends_

* * *

JASON

Finally back. After Gaea fell, the Greek and Roman camps build a tunnel connecting the two camps together and we're getting along great. I was humming a Beatles song, tapping my fingers against my pocket that had my box for Reyna. No, I'm not going to propose to her. Today is our one year anniversary. If you're going to blame me for leaving Piper, think again. We decided to start out as friends because all of her memories were created by Hera.

Anyway, I was walking down of one of the streets in New Rome when I noticed the tallest restaurant seemed to have some sort of party. I walked down there leisurely when I saw Hazel running away.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" I asked urgently. Her face was pretty frightened and looked like she has stains on her clothes.

"Jason! Run! Their having a party of you gone and Bradley being the new Praetor and Bradley and Reyna's third month anniversary!" She was so nervous and looked more scared when I spoke.

"What? She was cheating on me? I was gone on a quest with Percy for almost three months and she just cheats on me? Bradley is the new Praetor? There having a party for me gone?" I was so furious words just came shooting out of my mouth.

Hazel nodded. I sighed and tried to control my temper. I let go of her.

"Their going to try to torture me, aren't they?" I asked Hazel, not looking at anything in particular.

"I think so," She said, looking at the ground.

"Thank you, Hazel," I lifted myself a few feet above the air and hugged Hazel.

"Jason?" She asked as I let go.

"Bye Hazel, I'm running away like you told me to. I'm thanking you to for warning me," I fished around my pocket for the box and dropped it. I sighed and flew as fast as I could to the forest. I didn't look back. Curse that half-brother of mine.

_The velvet red box opened as it fell on the floor. Inside the box was a simple, yet magnificent necklace. Its charm was a ruby and gold gem intertwined. The gem formed to an R outlined by Imperial Gold. On the back of them gem was and engraved ring. The chain was made out of pure silver with bits of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. In the ring on the back of the gem was something so small and delicate, almost impossible to read. It said:_

_To Reyna, the best gem in the world_

* * *

LEO

I was in the forest walking to bunker 9, holding a bag of some of the claws of the Namean Lion and some fangs of the Hydra. I was making a blueprint in my head on what I could build when I tripped over something.

"What the Hades?" I walked to the place I tripped and I saw a crystal. Since I'm a curious guy (Not really I was just curious.), I started digging…Oh Zeus. My hand started to bleed. I grabbed my bag and started to run to my bunker to get it bandaged.

I was running really fast and kind of unbalanced because of the blood I was loosing. It's a pretty deep cut. Oh gods, it's not pretty deep it's huge! I tried to sprint thinking on how much longer I could stand the pain when I heard cheering.

"Woohoo! Jacob, you are one of a kind! You built that thing so fast, even faster than me! I can't believe it!" I heard Harley's voice. Then I heard some confetti noises and heard another voice.

"Son, I'm so proud of you I think I should give you control over fire, twice the power of any demigod," Dad? Why is he there? And why Jacob? What did- Agh! Styx! I feel woozy.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My hand was still bleeding and I think I fell down the cliff. How did I get over here?

_"Son, I'm so proud of you I think I should give you control over fire, twice the power of any demigod," Dad? Why is he there? And why Jacob? What did- Agh! Styx! I feel woozy. _

Gods! I must have fallen down. Styx! My body hurts. Everywhere.

_On the side of Bunker 9 sits a rusty red bag outlined with Imperial Gold. The handle is made out of Italian Leather. Inside was silver fangs, gently curved filled with deadly poison. The claws were pure gold and as hard as diamonds. There was a crumply piece of paper that looked like it was made out of leather, probably crafted by Leo himself that read:_

_I want to build something with this, something with my family_

* * *

PIPER

I strolling down to my cabin, holding a pouch filled with some never ending supply of feathers of the Stymphalian Birds we defeated on our quest. I'm sure the cabin would love to use them as clothes. I sighed as I smelled the heavily smell of perfume of Barbies and Kens. I smiled slightly to myself as it seems there was a party there. I opened the door to my surprise there were clothes, accessories, and blasting music. Aphrodite's cabin version of a party. I wanted to go to my bunk silently, when I saw what was in the middle of the room.

Crystal. My crazy half-sister. She was prancing around the room as if she was a model. I was getting frustrated now, making some noises. I think that were kind of loud because, well everyone noticed me.

"Everyone! Torture time!" Crystal shouted. I saw daggers, lipstick shooters and eyeliner swords. Ugh! Last time I saw everyone warlike was in the war! I looked to Lucy who was looking confused in her eyes, but was getting a weapon.

"Guys! She's-" I got cut off. People were pulling my hair, scraping my skin, and bombing me with lipstick. I couldn't take the pain. I felt my eyes growing heavy, as they fell down.

* * *

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I was in the back of my cabin. What happened?

"_Everyone! Torture time!" Crystal shouted. I saw daggers, lipstick shooters and eyeliner swords."_

"Crystal!" I shot up, but then immediately fell back down. I feel like I had a hangover. I never want to experience that again. Then I noticed some powder on my face. It was sleeping powder! No wonder! I started crawling, and then limping to the forest. I think I'm deep enough. I found a rock that looked comfortable. I kneeled on it and my eyes started to fall.

_On Piper's bunk, lies a forgotten blue pouch filled with magnificent feathers that looked never-ending. They were in every metallic color and shade. They were so pointy that they could be mistaken as daggers. Inside the pouch is a gold outline stitching that wrote:_

_These feathers are beautiful like you guys_

* * *

**That's it! Now hate it like it? Please review, favorite, follow I don't care. Now the real stuff.**

**Choose which pairing you want:**

**Jeyna**

**Jasper**

**If Jeyna wins I'm going to do Pie (Leo and Piper) which is a personal favorite**

**Choose another pairing:**

**Percabeth**

**PercyXChaos Girl**

**Sorry I do not support Perlia, Pertemis, PercyXZoe or anything else (well, maybe Perachel).**

**Thank you so much! Please review!**


	2. Chaos

**Remorse **

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, the Heroes of Olympus series, Greek Mythology and anything else that is copyrighted. I do not own the anime that is used here, I cannot reveal the name because of the contest in the ending A/N. **

_**A/N**_**: Oh my gosh! I checked my reviews and I was so happy, I thought I was going to cry. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed. And any anonymous reviewer who votes more than one time, please don't do that. I want and even poll. Still, thank you for loving my story! I just made up Gaea and Uranus's parent's family, it is not real. **

**Contest: Jasper won! PercyXChaos Girl won! **

**Mind you I will not make people get together (maybe some, mostly not likely), kiss, love each other yes. Though no one will be officially together. I will try to put as many pairings as possible, one-sided or not. **

**Thank you for reading this huge A/N, now you may read. **

* * *

PERCY

I opened my eyes and saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. I was in a forest, filled with mist, near a waterfall. The trees and grass were sparkling from some kind of water and was one of the greenest things I have ever seen, greener than the algae in my dad's palace. The waterfall was sparking clean and crystal blue. I feel like I saw in heaven. The grass was soft, like a green fluffy cloud. I looked at my hands, no signs so dirt or bruises unlike yesterday. I stood up, feeling a bit weak at first. I turned. Body! I blinked of it's just Nico.

"Nico! Wake up!" I shook him a around for a while, but he didn't budge. Suddenly, an idea formed in my little mind. I smiled deviously, placed my hands on his sides and…tickled him!

"_Ahhhh_!" Nico's eyes opened, holding his black blade, and looked at me. He squinted, shook his head and then looked back at me.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" He asked as he noticed the place before him. "Whoa, this place is amazing," he lowered his blade and stared in awe.

I started to laugh.

He turned to look, with deep confusion in his eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I walked up to him, pointing to his hair. "It looks like a really messed up bird's nest."

He frowned. "It always looks like that."

"No, now it looks like you look crazy-kind-of-messy," I stated, bluntly. My eyes big and innocent.

"_Percyyy_!" He started to charge at me playfully, "This is for tickling me and that remark!" He was about to hit me when we heard a voice. We turned.

"Percy? Nico?" There was a girl with black, spikey hair and cold lightning eyes.

"Thalia!" Nico and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. This. Is. War.

"Jinx!" We said at the same time…again.

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"King-"

"Guys! Break it up!" Thalia stepped in between both of us, as Nico tried to fix his hair. "Ugh! Finally!" Thalia sighed and pulled both of us down, so we could all sit. That's when I noticed some kids coming in our direction.

"Percy! Nico! Thalia!" Jason was shouting, running towards us, with Piper and Leo behind us.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Thalia got up to hug him. That, again, is when I realized another thing.

"Guys, we're hear for a reason. This place is so amazing, and all of us gathered together here has to mean something," I took a glance at Nico and Thalia, their eyes saying that they understood me. "It's like we we're summoned, like when Persephone did when she wanted us to retrieve the Sword of Hades."

"What's the Sword of-"Jason got cut off by a voice I have never heard in my life.

"You may all be wondering why you're all gathered here."

All of us turned to the source. We turned and saw a man no older than twenty. He had long, silky black hair darker than the underworld. He had unnatural purple eyes that held every kind of emotion. His skin was pale, paler than Hades' skin. In a way, he was beautiful. His gaze had a feeling of power, angst, happiness all mixed up together. His voice was powerful, strong, determination, and caring all at once. It was deep and soft. Behind him were five different people.

A girl with long hair that went to the floor, she had long bangs, and her hair was unnaturally green. Her eyes were gold that were brighter than Imperial Gold. The eyes shone brighter than any star in the sky. She had perfect skin, neither pale nor tan. Her eyes was filled with no emotion what so ever.

Next to her was another girl, shorter than her but had the same long hair and eyes filled with no emotion, except boredom. Her eyes were unnaturally violet-red, that looked like poison. In a way, it shone just like the other girl. Her hair was bleaching white and his skin was pale.

On the right side of the black-haired man, was a brunette. His hair messy that looked weirdly good on him and he had brilliant emerald eyes that were greener than the forest around us. His skin was a perfectly tanned and he had an amazing athlete build, which looked like a sculpture.

Next to him was a young boy, younger than everyone else, rolling a wheel chair that held a girl around the same age as him. They both had chestnut-brown, curly hair and peach skin. The boy had perfectly messy hair like the other brunette and brilliant purple eyes filled with confusion and lies. The girl was crippled with her eyes closed. Her hair was flowing to her waist. Even though she was disabled, she was the only one wearing a smile. A true smile. She was an innocent little girl.

They were all impossibly beautiful. It was even more amazing than the forest.

"I'm Chaos, beginning of everything. I am the father of Uranus and Gaea," The first guy said. "I know I'm not mentioned in anything, but I'm more than a billion years old. The most powerful being ever," I have never heard a voice so powerful and caring. He pointed to the green-headed girl. "This is my wife, Cecilia. Next to her is her brother, Vivian."

I was thinking, she's a boy, but kept my mouth shut.

"The brunette is Tragedy, my brother. The the other two are twins, Lie and Truth, my other siblings. Now, I know that you wanted to run away. Percy, you saw your girlfriend cheating on you. Nico, you feel forgotten by your only family. Thalia, you were betrayed by your own pack. Jason, you ran away from your only home. Leo, you were betrayed behind your own back. Piper, your cabin tortured you in many ways." He paused for a moment, gazing at us. "Now, I want to give you a new future, a new life. I will make you my personal assistants. Everything you ever wanted, if you come with me." He smiled gently, his hand in the air, waiting for a deal.

I looked at my friends. They all nodded. I stood up.

"We accept."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Okay! Like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**The girl in the wheelchair is not blind. **

**Oh, and in every chapter there is a mini-contest, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. The winner , who is the first person who has the correct answer,will have a chapter dedicated to them. I'm putting Chapter one and two here.**

**Chapter 1: Where is the Harry Potter reference?**

**Chapter 2: This is for anime lovers: What anime characters is the Chaos family based on?**

**I think the second question is pretty hard, but I hope someone wins!**

**ATTENTION! I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that is good with tenses, description, paragraphing, some romantic, some comedy and some fight scenes and a beta that can help me with the plot. I also want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you if there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now. **

**Thank you for reading this long A/N so go and read more fanfiction!**


	3. Reborn

**Remorse**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3: Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. I also do not own Code Geass and Fullmetal alchemist, two animes that I am using to as a base for small parts of this plot. **

_**A/N:**_** Thank you all for the reviews, it makes me so happy just reading them! Anyway winners of the contests: No one. I think no one actually read the bottom A/N but there was a contest. **

**Chapter 1: Leo's hydra fangs. They were supposed to be exactly like the Basilisk's fangs in the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Chapter 2: Code Geass. It's an amazing anime; I recommend it for anime lovers out there. **

**Now, you may have had read the end author's note, but there's a contest at the end of each chapter. The winner has a chapter dedicated to them. **

**Couple warning: Thalico moment and slight Jasper hint.**

**ATTENTION! I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that is good with tenses, description, paragraphing, some romantic, some comedy and some fight scenes and a beta that can help me with the plot. I also want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you if there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now.**

**Mind you I will not make people get together (maybe some, mostly not likely), kiss, love each other yes. Though no one will be officially together. I will try to put as many pairings as possible, one-sided or not.**

* * *

NICO

Chaos smiled and then some mist that looked different from the other mist surrounding us. It was more on the blue side and sparkly, I guess.

"I think you guys need to talk. I'll leave you alone. When you are done talking, just walk through the mist. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," He smiled and left with his family members. They disappeared as soon as the mist covered them.

Not knowing what to say, I just blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"…The girls were really pretty," I stated bluntly.

I thought I heard Thalia growl, so I had to ask. "Who was that?" I asked…bluntly.

No one answered.

"Okay, awkward," I heard Percy clapped, trying to get rid of the awkward-ness. "Anyway, do you think we did the right thing? What if he was lying?" I thought about that for a moment, and then laughed silently.

"Percy, I don't think any of the gods noticed that we left. And look at this forest! The feeling when they were around?" Thank you Jason!

"I agree with Jason," Piper stated, as she placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, smiling at him as he returned the smile.

"If Sparky and Beauty Queen are agreeing, I am to," He was wearing a huge grin and I crawled to him for a high-five.

"Ugh…boys," Okay, this time I'm pretty sure it was Thalia who said that.

"Thalia, just because you're the lieutenant of the girls-rule club doesn't mean that all boys are dumb!" I was tired on how they hate boys and how they influenced my sister. I was expecting a big reaction, but all I got was a sad look and a face facing the ground.

"I…I'm not a hunter anymore."

I fell silent, everyone did. Everyone else was staring at me, motioning me to do something. I gulped; I haven't really dealt with girls before, if Bianca counts.

"Thalia… I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm probably all worked up against the hunters because of Bianca's death. I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't cry (she didn't). Then something clicked.

"Something emotional happened to each of us right? How would that guy know, unless their gods? But I bet they wouldn't even notice us gone." I tried to make Thalia sit down as I was talking.

"Since we all agree, why don't we just go?" I heard Piper ask, as we looked at Percy and Thalia. Thalia nodded as we (Thalia and I) stood up.

"Let's go," Percy stated.

* * *

When we stepped in, I was standing in front of the most amazing garden I have ever seen. There was every kind of flower, tree, and shrub there. There was a huge pond under a willow tree, so clean and clear, you could see the rocks on the bottom. There was a white gazebo next to it, which was as big as a house. There was a pathway with water coming out from the side, like a bridge. Everything was so clean, I felt guilty to step on the ground.

I saw Chaos sitting next to the pond, feeding the ducks. Behind him was Tragedy and Cecilia standing behind him, talking to each other. Vivian was in the gazebo sitting around, looking bored. In the gazebo were a dining table and a mini table. Lie and Truth was sitting at the mini table, having some tea. Everything looked as if it was popped up from a book or a movie. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Welcome, ready to be reborn?" He smiled slightly, not look as us, but focusing at feeding the ducks. We looked at Percy.

"Yeah, we're ready."

I heard that soft chuckle again. "Then, what are we waiting for?" his family members came close to him as he snapped his fingers.

Then we were in a sparkly bathroom. "Oops," Then Chaos snapped his fingers again and we were in a cream colored room lit up by more than a hundred candles.

"First my family will give you their gifts," Chaos stepped behind them all and Vivian stepped out.

"I'm giving you immortality,"

"I am giving you a power that only we have, it's called geass. Each and every one of you will have a different one. Percy, you will have the geass of bless. You can force your thoughts to another person, telepathically communicate, and create headaches," That's when Percy had a crimson right eye and Cecilia's bangs flipped up; revealing a red bird figure that looked like it was carved into her head. Percy blinked and his eye turned to normal as Cecilia walked over to me.

"Nico, you will have the geass of OZ. turning into a person you choose as long as you met them in person," I felt a strange wind of power in my brain and right eye as her bangs again flipped. That continued until she gave each and every person a geass. All of us had a crimson right eye as she gave us powers. I thought it was creepy that her bangs kept on flipping and or eyes were turning red, but since her family was clam, I stayed calm.

"Thalia, you will have the geass of Order. You can identify the person's weakness, strengths, name, etc. in five seconds."

"Jason, you will have the geass of Speed. You can make things that move, go as fast as you like and you yourself can go as fast as you like."

"Piper, you will have the geass of Land. You can target everything in your location accurately. You can make a 3-D map in your head of everything in the area."

"Leo, you will have the geass of Power. You can make things heavier or weaker and you can lift what ever the weight is."

After she was finished, she stepped back and then Lie stepped forward.

"I give you the power of Human. No one will be able to control you no matter what happens. It may seem useless, but it's something special," Then he just left. Then Truth rolled herself forward.

"I give you the power to feel a person lying or not. Pardon my twin, he's been through a lot," She started to roll over to Lie who was sitting on the floor, covering his face. Then Tragedy came forward.

"I give you the power to be able to be athletic. You may not need it, but you can do things like climb walls and swim a mile in a minute."

"Some of the gods who have not betrayed you wanted to give you all some gifts. Hestia wants to give you all the power of fire. Apollo and Artemis want to give you accuracy that you can precisely aim for what you want to aim for. Hermes is giving you wings, on your shoes. Aphrodite has given you a location system in your mind so you all know were you guys all are so you won't loose each other. Athena has given you unlimited book-smarts and street-smarts. Demeter also grants that you will find food wherever you have scarce food. Just so you know they prayed to me, not knowing I exist."

"Now, it's my turn. Percy, your name is now Sin and you will have the Sword of Akasha, one of the most powerful swords in the universe. It has the ability to kill gods, even though you can't really kill a god. And don't use it for revenge. You will also obtain the power of the seven deadly sins. You can control shadows that can cut through anything, invulnerable to physical harm, possess other bodies, great strength and speed, devour anything, and can see beyond human range. Your shadows will have Eyes and Mouths that you control. "

I thought it was like my shadow control, until I heard about the stuff after controlling shadows. I wish I had that power.

"Nico, your name is now Dark and has the Sword of C, again a very powerful sword similar to the Sword of Akasha, except it collects the energy of that person making you stronger. You can control shadows, darkness, anything that is black and dark. You can extend it making it a living shadow if you want. Anything that is dark and black you can control more than you can now. You can control it better than your father."

Sweet.

"Thalia, your name is now Light and you have the Sword of V. Can also kill the gods like the other sword, but with each creature you kill, it turns into a gem on the hilt and later, to the sheath. Just like the bow and arrow you had. Your power is control over light. Like you can spread brightness or create a small light, not flame, in the dark or just make the whole room light itself. You can control it than any god or titan that has power over light."

"Jason, your name is now Pain and will have the Sword of Damocles that can overpower the gods, but can fly if you tell it to and displays happiness and will always be the brightest thing you have. You have the power over the 7 virtues. You have pure white shadows brighter than the sun that can purely cleanse a person, don't overpower you unlike Percy's shadows that can control him if he uses it too freely. It can make more shadows than Percy's shadows, does the work more precisely than Percy's shadows, gives advice, and also does other person wants if you let the shadow. It also goes in amazing speed and can see beyond human eyes."

"Piper, your name is now Day and has the Sword of Freya. It can also overpower the gods, but makes sure that they smile before they die. They give them the happiest memories in their life that you can also see and then die. You have control over sunshine and stars. You can more sunshine and make constellations when a person dies. You can reverse the sun a bit to make more time. When you really focus you can make the sunray go to place you want to see as far as you want as long as there is sun."

"Leo, your name is Night now and you have the Sword of Knightmare. Can over power the gods and can transform into a robot that you can climb in and control it. It has a button on it. You have the power over the moon and clouds. The moon is always present so you can control water because the moon controls the tides. You can make a hurricane if you practice your power enough because you can control water and clouds."

"Let me warn you, no one is perfect, even you. We're not perfect. We made plenty of mistakes in the past. You still all have flaws. Now you are reborn, stronger, and wiser. You have molded to an amazing being. Now one last thing," Chaos covered his hands swiftly and both of his yes had the exact crimson eyes we had.

"Live on."

Then everything went blank.

"Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

**_A/N:_Ooooo. Creepy thing just happened at the end! Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Contest time!**

**Chapter 3: Did you catch the Thalico and Jasper moment? What is it? **

**Now go read some more Fanfiction!**


	4. Home

**Remorse**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; this is called FANFiction for a reason… **

**This chapter is dedicated to BadAssbatman and NinjaXSketcheartx . Congratulations in winning the contest!**

**A/N: I love the reviews so much, seriously, I had a smile all day long. I appreciate that so many people really like my story. So, so much. Oh and for the contest, there was two Thalico moments and BadAssBatman forgot the other one and NinjaXSketchheartx guessed it first. **

**ATTENTION: I may not be updating to 4-1 day starting tomorow and I will not be ablt to update as fast when school starts. I'm sorry. Very Sorry.**

**Couple Warning: Slight Perlia and Thalico if you can catch it. **

**ATTENTION! I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that is good with tenses, description, paragraphing, some romantic, some comedy and some fight scenes and a beta that can help me with the plot. I also want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you if there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now.**

**Mind you I will not make people get together (maybe some, mostly not likely), kiss, love each other yes. Though no one will be officially together. I will try to put as many pairings as possible, one-sided or not.**

* * *

THALIA

When I opened my eyes, I was back in that magnificent garden. I didn't remember how I got here, I probably just blinked though.

"Anyway, since you all have amazing powers and you've all been betrayed and hurt, yet so powerful and you are all my apprentices and assistants. You need to grant one of each of our wishes. Percy will grant my wish as Nico grants Tragedy's wish. Thalia to Cecilia, Jason to Vivian, Leo to Lie, while Piper grants Truth's." I nodded to Percy, eager to try out my new powers.

"Sure, what are the wishes?" Percy asked, I noticed how eager he was, like me.

"In due time. Now Truth and Lie will show you to your rooms," What?

"What? We're staying here?" Wow, kelphead…

"Yeah, you guys wanted a new life right?" He smirked and turned as he, Tragedy, and Cecilia disappeared. Then Truth approached as Lie was helping her. They smiled gently as Truth was speaking.

"Hi, welcome to the Akasha mansion!" She waved her hand to the other side of the garden, and then I realized that there was a very, very large mansion.

"Oh Gods! This is so huge!" I exclaimed, smiling so brightly as I turned to Truth.

"It's surprising that you didn't notice," As she smiled and chuckled a little. We headed to that pathway that has water coming from the sides.

"This is the Truce Bridge, it was build as a connection to the mansion and Marianne's garden, which is now called the Peace garden, after the war," We stopped in front of the mansion as Lie opened the door.

My mouth just fell.

There was a sparkling dining ballroom with a chandelier at least my height. The floor was checkered like a chess board and looked like it was made out of glass. The table was as dark as Chaos' hair and as long as a limo. Around us was an Alice in Wonderland painted wall with giant sculptures attached to the wall. There was a horse a castle and more.

"This is the dining area, party room, and chess battle area all in one. We have a chess room, but this is where we usually play after dinner. You may have noticed that the floor is the chess board," Lie rolled her to the left, which was an elevator room. Yes, an elevator room.

It was cream colored, had an Italian leather couch, a bookshelf, and a very soft carpet.

"Go on in," Truth said, interrupting my thoughts. I walked to the elevator. Lie pressed the second floor. Then my one of my favorite songs popped on.

'_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?'_

I started to tap my fingers and was about to hum, when I heard some humming behind me. I looked behind me and saw Percy and Nico humming, I smiled, happy that someone likes the same music I like.

_Ding! _

My mouth opened. The hallway was bright and the windows were huge! Huge carpet, huge door, huge statues of Chaos' family.

"Okay, you can go check out you rooms. Percy's room is the emerald one, Nico's room is the ebony one, Thalia's is the dark blue one, Jason's is the sky blue one, Piper's room is the gold one and Leo's room is the red one. When you're done come to meet us in the hallway." Truth was reading from a book, even with her eyes closed. She was putting her finger through each line. It's called Braille right?

Anyway, I ran to my room to check it out. The door could at least fit three of me. I opened the door to see one of the best rooms in my life. The walls were electric blue and the ceiling was the sky. I had a chandelier and huge speakers. My bed was a comforter and I had a huge flat-screen TV. There was a Wii, PlayStation I, II, and III. I saw a huge CD-shelf filled with my favorite bands and a glass-incased display of earphones. I walked to the closet; it had a hand-touch monitor where you can pick out your own clothes. I had the latest computer. There was a note that said: 'It can turn into a laptop'. I pressed he button and…it turned into a laptop. I was so happy! I jumped on the bed. It was so soft and comfy; it felt like a cloud and cotton candy!

I started to dance my way out of the room to meet Truth and Lie.

"I see that you have all enjoyed your rooms," Truth smiled sweetly as I grinned back, knowing that she couldn't see it. "Here are your maps and we should head to dinner." She handed us her maps and we headed to the elevator.

When we walked into the dinner room as I saw ten-star food sitting in the table. I also saw a huge hamburger. I didn't want to be rude, I was going to ask Truth if I could go, but she beat me to it.

"Sit."

I ran to the table and sat. As the moment I sat, Chaos and the rest came out of nowhere. He had a class of wine in his hand.

"To us!" He chanted. I took my glass that was filled with coke. I looked at the rest. They were about to do the same thing that I was going to do. I grinned.

"To us!" We cheered and then I dived in.

"So did you enjoy your new home?" Chao asked us. I stopped eating, so did the rest of us demigods. Home… I smiled, I'm sure we all did.

"Yeah, we loved our new home," Percy said for all of us as we laughed. Chaos laughed. Truth, Tragedy, Lie, and Cecilia also laughed. Vivian did smile though.

"Welcome to the family!" Family?

"Yeah, family," I heard Percy.

Chaos smiled and started to clear his throught.

"Today, your guys are reborn! Stronger and wiser than before. New life, family, and a new home!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Like it? Hate it? Woohoo! I know this is a very short chapter and may seem like a filler, I am very sorry. **

**New contest:**

**What is the song that Thalia heard on the elevator?**

**Bonus Question: How old am I? The person who guesses the closest or the exact age, gets to be an OC in one of the future chapters!**

**Thank you and type your review in that box! Bye! I'm going on a very small mini-vacation! Sorry! **


	5. Finally

**Remorse**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 5: Finally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Heroes of Olympus Series and anything else that is copyrighted.**

**This chapter is dedicated to NinjaXSketcheartx. Congrats!**

**A/N: The closest person to my age is Number 1Bookworm! She guessed 12, while I am 11. Please don't tell anyone! Anyway, that you all for the amazing reviews! Number1Bookworm, I shall PM you for the OC that will be appearing in a future chapter. I have updated after my mini-vacation! Sorry to keep you waiting! **

**I am also sorry that the chapters might not be as good. I am in the middle of a writer's block. **

**Couple warning: Jasper, that's it. And maybe a hint of Pie if you can see it. **

**ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that can help me with tenses, description, paragraphing, romantic scenes, comedy scenes, and fight scenes and someone who can help me with the plot. Also, I want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you is there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now.**

**Mind you I will not make people officially together (maybe some people, but not likely). People may kiss and like each other. Though, no one will be officially together. I am going to try to put as much pairings as possible, one-sided or not.**

* * *

PERCY

I opened my eyes. Today was the first month anniversary of us leaving camp, which happened to be the best decision we ever made. I clumsily tried to get the remote beside my bed to turn on the music player.

'_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned on the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed (you)_

_Still stuck in that time we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise'_

I checked my clock that read 4:30. I groaned. My shadows grabbed my clothes as I washed up. I clapped so the bathroom lights would turn on, revealing a sapphire color and a small fountain. I started to take a shower.

I'm going to tell you how things go around here. At five in the morning, we train in the special training room that holds a different obstacle every day like, a typhoon or avalanche until seven. Then we eat breakfast until eight then we get tutored about something. Chaos teaches us about problem solving, logic, battle plan strategies. Tragedy teaches us battle techniques and how to handle all different kinds of weapons. Truth and Lie teach us politics and what's happening in the real world. Cecilia teaches us about spirits and immortality and stuff like that, while Vivian teaches us history and different languages.

I ran down the training room, climbing down seven flights of stairs. The training room had a normal temperature, but I couldn't se anything. I sighed as my shadows grabbed my swords and I started to spare against Nico.

* * *

NICO

"It's time for breakfast guys!" I heard Chaos' voice as the lights turned on in the training room. I dropped my weapons, realizing that I was starving.

"Finally!" I heard Thalia shout as she ran upstairs in a flash, with the help of the light powers. I chuckled as everyone else climbed up the stairs, besides Thalia and Jason. We saw everyone sitting down the giant table and sat down as well. Chaos smiled as we sat down.

"To us!" Chaos chanted as a cup of coffee magically appeared in his hand.

"To us!" We chanted back as I took a grab for a pancake and bacon. It was a usual meal. Truth was being fed by Lie; Tragedy, Cecilia and Chaos were talking; Vivian was looking bored; Jason and Piper were talking while Leo was trying to annoy Vivian; and today was Friday which means Thalia and I try to annoy Percy as much as possible.

"_Poke!" _ I yelled loudly as Thalia and I poked Percy. We stole his food, spilled his drinks, made him fall on his butt, blah, blah. Tomorrow, Thalia and Percy annoy me then Percy and I annoy Thalia then it goes on and on.

Yeah, this is all normal.

* * *

THALIA

Now we get to sit through four hours of Vivian's tutor session. We walked to the gazebo where he teaches us and he was sitting there lazily. When he saw us coming, he smirked.

"Heh, who do we have here?" he blocked the gazebo with a barrier. "It's pretty hot out there, right? At least I have plenty of shade and water," he pointed to the freezer. Yes, we do have a freezer. "How are you going to get in here?" He smirked, signaling the arrival of a pop quiz.

"What was the original name of Peace Garden?" He suddenly snapped.

"Marianne's Garden," Jason.

"Who were the first immortals?"

"You and Cecilia," That was me.

"Who were the first people?"

"Charles, Marianne, Cecilia, and you," Piper.

"First god?"

"Chaos," Leo.

"Explain the time before Chaos,"

"It was a modern world, filled with people and technology. Chaos turned into a god and started time from the beginning. We don't know anything else because you won't tell us anything else," Nico.

"When did we become immortal?"

"Chaos became immortal when he was 19, Tragedy at 18, Cecilia at 17, Truth and Lie at 14 and you at 10," That was Percy.

"Fine, you guys can come in now," he released the barrier and I ran to the freezer. It was seriously hot out there.

* * *

JASON

We ate lunch and all, but what most important is that it's free time now.

Thalia's in her room, having her own small dance party. Percy and Nico are having some silly contest like who can make the best burger (don't try one, there barely edible) and I'm going on a walk with Piper to meet Leo because he told us to meet him at the end of the garden. The walk takes a while because the garden is pretty big.

I took a glance at everyone else. Chaos was feeding the ducks talking with Tragedy and Cecilia as they stood in the back. Vivian was reading some novel in the gazebo while Truth and lie were drinking iced tea in the gazebo as well.

"Come on Jason!" I heard Piper's voice. "Leo's waiting for us!"

I smiled as I took her hand and led her to the garden.

"What do you think Leo's going to show us?" I asked Piper, trying to make a conversation.

"Probably some kind of crazy invention, I thought that was obvious," She smirked at me as I punched her playfully. "Yesterday, Truth told me this Alice in Wonderland story that Chaos told her before. It's sort of different to the original, like Chaos' version of Alice in Wonderland. Want to hear it?" She smiled at me, kindly asking. I nodded as she started to tell me the story.

"Okay, so, Alice was a little girl as she saw a white rabbit. It was holding a cellphone so Alice started to wonder what it was doing and started to chase after her. After a few minutes, Alice started to get tired and decided to give up on finding the white rabbit when she suddenly fell down a black hole filled with mushrooms. She arrived in a room with a small door. She also saw a giant table that had a drink and said, 'drink me'. She drank it and became small. She tried opening the door, but she realized that the key was also on the table. So she found a cookie and ate it. She became bigger until she could reach the key. She realized that she couldn't fit through the hole so she found herself in her own flood of tears. She started to swim to the shore until a duck found her. The duck started to dry her clothes, give her a bath, and took care of her. The duck also gave Alice the cellphone that the white rabbit had…" I smiled as she told her story.

* * *

PIPER

As we walked through the garden, I could tell that Jason liked it. As we entered the maze of the garden, I was telling the part when Chaos was becoming the Mad Hatter.

"All of the other characters started to become upset with Chaos not having a part in the story and dressed him up as the Mad Hatter. After that, the Mad Hatter controlled everyone else to create the best tea party ever for Alice…" I started to trail of as we got out of the maze and saw Leo. Grinning as usual.

"So, Leo, what do you want us to see?" Jason asked.

"Well, Sparky, check this out," he tapped one of the trees and it turned into Leo. Nothing was shown that it was a robot. It was like a perfect replica.

"You made that all by yourself? Today? Can it talk?" I started to bomb him with question as I walked up to it.

"Uh-huh. It can talk with your voice and personality. It's like you can be in two places at once!" He tapped the other trees and the turned into an exact replica of me and Jason.

"That's amazing, repair boy," I punched him playfully as I stared at the robots.

"Thank you, Beauty Queen. How about you Sparky?" We turned to Jason as he was looking at his robot, doing some weird stuff as the robot did the same. Like if he was dancing the robot, the robot-Jason did the same. Leo and I started to laugh.

* * *

LEO

After the whole robot thing, it was time for dinner. On the way back, Piper was telling me the Alice in Wonderland-Chaos version that she was telling Jason.

"So, the white knight which was Tragedy was fighting the red knight, trying to protect Alice. Then Tragedy was spinning his sword so fast that he was flying then threw his sword as the red knight like as boomerang…"

We entered the mansion as we sat in our designated seats. We had Italian food, which had every kind of pasta and pizza. Chaos went over to feed Truth for a while, before going back to his seat to talk to Tragedy and Cecilia. Now the real part of tonight, the chess match. Tonight is Chaos versus Tragedy, which could take forever.

We flipped the table revealing a huge chess board. Chaos and Tragedy were glaring at each other as they took their seats.

Chaos moved his pawn in front of the queen. Tragedy moved his left knight in front of the king. Chaos started to move his king to the side.

"You always choose king first, don't you?" Tragedy said, as he moved his pawn in front of his right bishop.

After a few moves, Chaos had his King, Queen, knight and rook left. Tragedy had his King, knight, and one last pawn. Chaos started to move his rook to the left of the king which resulted into a check.

"It's not over yet," Tragedy smirked as he captured the rook.

"It's over. Checkmate," He moved his king, capturing his pawn, resulting into a check mate.

"Shoot," Tragedy sighed as he looked at the score board.

Tragedy: 0 wins

Draws: 64

Chaos: 98

That's how our day ended. We went back upstairs. My room was warm and cozy just how I liked it. I snatched my remote and played the lullaby that my mom used to sing to me. Chaos managed to put it on my computer.

I washed up and put on my sleeping wear and fell on my comforter and started to drift of to sleep.

We're finally home. After being broken. _Finally._

* * *

_**A/N:**_** This may seem like a filler chapter, sorry… I wanted to show how normal life is after a few months and to see that their fitting in. Part 1 is officially over! If you noticed on the top, it reads Part 1. The next chapter is Part 2, which shows how the campers and gods betrayed Percy and the rest.**

**Contest time:**

**Chapter 5: What is the song that Percy was listening to?**

**Please review! CC, I would really appreciate! Bye! **


	6. Begining

**Remorse**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6: Beginning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, Heroes of Olympus Series or anything else that is copyrighted.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Guest#1! You are the first one to review chapter 5 and first one to answer the question right! Congratulations!**

_**A/N: **_**Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I am not going to bring people from the dead, it may seem like Bianca and Luke are going to be resurrected in the future, but they are not! This is how everything happened, so basically just a big flashback with the antagonists. I wanted to show that antagonists have feelings too. **

**ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that can help me with tenses, description, paragraphing, romantic scenes, comedy scenes, and fight scenes and someone who can help me with the plot. Also, I want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you is there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now.**

**Mind you I will not make people officially together (maybe some people, but not likely). People may kiss and like each other. Though, no one will be officially together. I am going to try to put as much pairings as possible, one-sided or not.**

* * *

LOUIS

"_Louis__, Bradley, Tom, Jacob, Michelle, and Crystal. Gaea and I are counting on you. Place this powder at the base of Olympus, the empire state building and the big house. After that, try to replace Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Thalia and Piper. Then enjoy life," Father said in a metallic voice. _

"Okay. Mom and Dad need this so we should not fail," I told everyone as I placed a sack of powder at the foot of the empire state building. It disappeared and then I felt a wind of power go through my body. "Okay, step 1 is complete. Now we need to-"I got cut off by a centaur, which I presumed was Chiron.

"You must go to camp! I will explain everything on the way. All of you have such a powerful aura, I could sense it miles away!" I saw two other centaurs behind him. Crystal and Michelle rode on one and Tom and Jacob rode on the other while I rode with Jacob on Chiron. On the way to camp, Chiron explained everything to us, which I already know, being the son of the most powerful being in the universe.

When we got to camp, Chiron showed us around. Camp was pretty impressive. When we finally got to the big red, worn out house. I knew that we were at the place we're supposed to be.

"And this is the Big House," I smirked as I asked if we could go in. He allowed us to. As we went in a dropped the powder. I looked up and saw the most amazing girl ever. She had hair like it was dropped in sun-shine and then curled for hours. Her eyes of a storm which looked as if she was clouded with more than a million ideas.

"Chiron- Oh, who's this?" She had the voice of a muse. Then something changed. Like camp got dipped in a rainbow or something. Probably just the powder effect though.

* * *

BRADLEY

When I saw Louis going head over heels for the blonde, I sighed. "Come on, Romeo. Chiron needs to finish the tour," I grabbed his ear and started to drag him to Chiron as I started to listen. Chiron was talking about the war and that decided to build a tunnel underground that connects the Greek and Roman Camp. He took us to see the other camp, resulting going through the tunnel.

I wasn't expecting it. It was like a really long hotel rooms with small shops, bathroom and rooms along the way. After what seemed like hours, and it was hours. By the time we reached the other camp it was sunset. I saw a brilliant town that was probably New Rome. Chiron led us to the biggest building. It was like an office. I saw the most captivating girl sitting in the front, looking at some papers. She had black silky hair, dark as Tom's hair which is really dark, in a loose braid. Her eyes were mixed with frustration, stress, and pride all in two small orbs.

"Hello Chiron," She greeted without looking up. "Are these new recruits?" Her voice was calm, even through her eyes weren't.

"Hi! I'm Bradley! What's your name?" She stopped doing whatever she was doing and finally looked up.

"My name's Reyna!" I smirked as I knew that the powder was working. I was going to keep on talking to her, when Selim just had to ruin it.

"Come on, Rome. Chiron needs to finish the tour," I smiled at Reyna and then glared at Selim.

"Don't mock me,"

* * *

TOM

We started to go eat dinner; we got to sit at the table where Chiron sat. Another sign that the powder was working. I got all the best parts of the food and got about a liter of coke. I looked at the demigods, hoping to see something interesting. All I saw unusual was the hunters of Artemis visiting. One thing that caught my eye was the lieutenant. She looked different for a lieutenant, having spiky hair with highlights. I liked it. I also have spiky hair with a few highlights.

"Hey Tom! Who you staring at?" I heard Michelle's voice.

"I wasn't staring at anyone. Go away," I said in a calm voice as I took a bite of my pizza.

"You were staring at Thalia! My counterpart! Looks like someone's in love!" I felt my face heat up, because of how close she was.

"Shut up Michelle," I hissed at her as I drank my coke.

"Fine," She pouted. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with messy black hair that looked really good on her with her two highlights. We both planned to have highlights together a few years before. It took me a few moments to realize I was staring at her too.

"See you were staring at both of us! You're helpless!" I groaned as I knew I was blushing.

* * *

JACOB

After eating, we had a campfire where I met Leo. I immediately got a rival feeling from my counterpart. Then I met Jason, who I also disliked. Though I have to say that Piper was fine. She had Aphrodite written all over her. She was nice to me. I thought that she didn't deserve to be friends with them. I sighed as I sat with my brothers and sisters. Then the claiming started to happen.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hephaestus came down to personally as we expected. Everyone was amazed and all, but I thing being the son of the two most powerful being son Earth is way better. Though, Crystal's 'mom' didn't come, she was still claimed.

"Everyone, bow down to Louis, Bradley, Tom, Jacob, Michelle, and Crystal! Sons and Daughters of Zeus, Poseidion, Hades, Hephaustus and Aphrodite!" I smirked when I saw the look on Leo's face.

* * *

Michelle

I was walking to my new cabin, Zeus's cabin when I saw the most breathtaking guy ever. He had silky black hair that went all the way to his chin and had eyes that were black. I know I have this thing for Tom, but this guy is cute. I followed him to the Hades Cabin, as I realized he's Tom's half-brother.

"Stalker," I turned to see Tom.

"No, I'm not," I insisted.

"That was my counterpart, Nico… And you were stalking him! Hah! You got a thing for both of us!" I started to get mad at him.

"Fine! I want to make a bet! Since were the sons and daughters of two awesome gods, let's see who falls in love first! If I fall for you first, you can do whatever you want with me and vice versa," Shoot. He smirked at me.

"Deal," I already fell for him though.

* * *

Crystal

Even though I'm Piper's counterpart, I am the smartest and most devious of all. I got a special bunk in the Aphrodite Cabin. A soft, silk comforter with an MP3 player. I saw Drew come up to me as I was listening to the songs they gave me.

"Hi Crystal… can you model some clothes?" I smirked; finally time to show off in front of Piper.

"Sure," She giggled giving me clothes to try on. A short nightgown, ballroom dress and all. I chose the best one, just to show off of course.

After all that modeling, I fell asleep, dreaming about life back at home. Living with dad and mom. When I was the star.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: I hate this chapter… I think I got some major writer's block in this chapter… Please review though! I promise the next one's going to be better though!**

**Contest time!**

**Chapter 6: Who is the Antagonist's dad?**

**Please review! **


	7. Reawakeing

**Remorse**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 7: Reawakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot and writing. **

**No one won the contest, sorry. The father is Kronos, because Gaea hated her husband, I think. I'm not sure, but the father is Kronos.**

_**A/N: **_**For people who didn't understand these chapters, Part 2 is going to be what's been happening since Percy was gone. Last chapter was when Louis (I said Selim, but it's supposed to be Louis) and the rest came to camo and this is a few weeks after Percy and the rest left. I hope you understand now. It may seem like the antagonists are really nice here, they are. They have feelings to and they really do love Annabeth or Reyna or something they stole. This will all be revealed in the future. **

**I am also still looking for a beta. Anyone who is interested please PM or review.**

* * *

ANNABETH

I woke up to breath the fresh air of early dawn. I was pretty happy because today the first month anniversary of me and Louis dating. I carefully grabbed my laptop carefully, so I won't wake up anyone. I typed in my password and I saw a blue notification. Curious, I clicked on it, not remembering making a first month anniversary notification or anything.

'_It's me and Percy's 3__rd__ year anniversary!'_

I stared at that sentence. Who's Percy? I shut my eyes, trying to remember. Percy… Percy_… Percy_! I started to scramble out of bed, not caring if I woke up anyone. I started to sprint to the Big House to find Chiron. I started to bang the door as hard as I could.

"Chiron! Chiron! Percy! The others! Thalia! Their not here!" No one answered, so I just opened the door with all my might.

"Annabeth, child, what has gone into you?" Chiron asked as Mr. D appeared in the back shadows.

"What's this entire racket?" I grimaced at his comment as I returned to Chiron.

"Percy and the others! They've been on this quest for over a month!" I started to tear up as I thought about my other words. "What if something happened to them?" I tear fell from my eyes. "What if their dead?" That's when Chiron understood as he put me in an embrace.

"I don't know where they are right now, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what happened," I wiped my tears as the sun started to rise.

"I don't know what happened either. Chiron, I'm going out for a walk," I got up from the embrace as I started to walk through the lake. The very lake where Percy and I finally got together. It seems so long ago. I grabbed a rock and threw as I saw it skip and ripple. I noticed someone behind me, but I didn't bother to see who it was. Then there was another line of rock-skips and ripples.

"Hey Annie, Happy Anniversary," I heard Louis's voice as he caressed my hair. I groaned as I stood up. "

"Louis, I can't do this anymore. I think…no, I want to break up. I've been cheating against Percy and I'm worried sick. I still love him," I looked at him straight in the eye. His eyes just showed sadness, and then he nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand. Ever since you came, everyone's been acting weird," I said as I looked at they sky. It seems so much clearer now.

"You really do love him, do you?" He asked me with such depression in his voice.

"Yes, I do. Even if we won't love me back. I will always," I answered with determination. I took a look at him, hiss eyes filled with sadness and love.

"If you do, try to find him. I know he's out there somewhere, most likely not dead," I smiled as I started to walk away. I didn't look back.

* * *

HAZEL

I woke up to another horrible day. Ever since those new kids came and replaced Jason and the others, everyone's been praising them and all. I grabbed my _spatha_ and headed to the stables. I headed to Arion and started pat his back.

"It's already been a month; do you think I should tell them?" I asked Arion, even though I couldn't understood him, I could tell he was worried about Percy and the rest. "I should, right," I sighed as I gave Arion some sugar cubes.

I looked for Reyna, who was sitting on shore of the little Tiber, with Bradley. I gripped my _spatha _and marched to the couple.

"Reyna? Can I have a word?" I asked, praying to the beginning of everything that she would say yes.

"Sure, I'll be right back Brad," I sighed as I pulled her to the side

"What's wrong?" She asked when we were alone, urgently.

"There is no war something. I need to tell you about-"

"Then I'm not interested," I grabbed her hand tightly, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Reyna! Listen to my words! Jason! Percy! The others! They've been on a quest for a month! Have they ever crossed your mind that they could be dead? Percy! My brother! Thalia! Piper! Leo! Jason!" I started to tear up.

"Stop acting, Hazel. I have no idea who they are!" She said stubbornly.

"_Jason_! The one that you loved! _Jason_!" I started to shake her, hoping to awake her from her sleep.

"Jason…_Jason! _Oh my gods! How long has it been?" She asked, started to panic a little. I finally smiled, for the first time in ages, at a person and not Arion.

"You finally remember! It's been a month!" I grinned, wiping the tears of my face. "What about Bradley?"

"…I'm going to break up with him," She confirmed, he gazed at the boy, sitting on the sand. She started to walk over there.

"I will find you guys, no matter what," I muttered, looking at the sunrise.

* * *

BIANCA

I walked to Nico's room. It was cold and empty. I kept on asking father where he is, but he never answered back. I walked over to the desk. There was the locket. The one I gave to him when we first entered the school. It still had the golden lining. I opened it to reveal a picture of me and him, smiling. I sighed as I placed in my pocket. It's been weeks, and he still hasn't visited me. That's when I realized something horrible has happened to him. My sister senses were tingling. I floated to the throne room, when I found dad.

"Father! Something horrible has happened to Nico! I-"He cut me off.

"That boy? Why should I care?" He sounded cold and hollow, more than he usually is.

"Dad! He could be hurt! Worse!" I started to yell at him.

"Bianca! I made a mistake of letting you live here! Go! Out!" He started to yell at me in fury as I started to run out to the fields.

As I was walking I saw a bright light, not something you see everyday here in the underworld. I started to walk to it. It was shimmering in different colors, like it was calling me. Then someone grabbed my hand.

"Luke?" I turned to see the scarred man. He shook his head, motioning me not to go there. "You can't make me," I pulled out of his grasp, walking to the light again. He stopped me again.

"Move out of the way, Luke! How am I going to find Nico if I can't find out what this is?" I started to yell. He sighed, as he moved out of the way.

The light was like made out of different gems with a glowing light in the back. I tried to grab one of the crystals, but the light started to suck me in. I tried to pull my hand out, but it was no use. I turned to Luke, who was running my way. I tried to grab his hand, but I was sucked in already. The last thing I heard was someone yelling my name.

"_Bianca_!"

* * *

_**A/N**_**: Please review! CC, appreciated! I'm going to California! WooHoo!**

**Contest time!**

**Why can Hazel resist the powder and act normal?**

**I'm going to try to update as soon as I can! **


	8. Switched

**Remorse**

**Chapter 8: Switched**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**A/N: **_**No one won the contest. Anyway, the reason that Hazel is immune is because she is dead. Anyway, thank you all for your support and all! And I already have more than 100 reviews! New record!**

**Number1Bookworm, Ginerva appears in this chapter!**

**I am still looking for a beta, please review or PM me if you are interested. **

* * *

LOUIS

It looks like most of the people woke up. That would probably mean the end for us. I called my little group over and told them everything.

"It looks like the powder is wearing off. We need to get out of here. At least we did something right," I said, remembering the time we were invited to Mt. Olympus.

_We were walking through the pearl white hallway to the Council Room. I admired how the Gods survived this without the help of my Father or Mother. We walked in the huge French doors and saw most of the Gods in the room._

"_Ah! Just the people I wanted to see!" Zeus stood up and we started talking and all. I held my cup of Coke. _

"_Louis, you remember?" Bradley nudged at me, holding his glass of Sprite. _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. On it," I walked to the back of the room. There was a small box, most people would not even notice. It was decorated with pearls. I opened it and found a red button. I pressed it. Then a breeze of cold air arrived. I shivered and then closed it. Thank goodness the Gods were still asleep._

_The doors of Tartarus have opened and the monsters are escaping. Kronos and Gaea as well. Our parents._

I sighed. Images flashed around me. Hanging around Camp. Annabeth. I would miss it. "Come on, let's go," I saw Crystal move her hands and suddenly we were at my father's lair. In a dark forest. He hid there with Mom ever since they escaped.

"Father, I'm sorry. The powder-"I was cut off by a metallic, raspy laugh.

"You haven't failed. In fact that's great! When the powder faded, an argument happened in Olympus. Then they accidentally revealed the existence of the Norse Camp. They are coming to our side now, because they found out that they broke their promise." He smiled. "You can go to your rooms now."

I felt a swish of cool air as I saw myself in my room. The flat-screen TV, bookshelves and computer are the same as my room was in Tartarus. I plopped on my blue comforter and closed my eyes. I finally experienced being normal. I realized I was crying. I wiped my tears. I saw a picture of me and two other people on my bedstand. I shut my eyes tight and remembered how I died. How Kronos and Gaea took pity on me and reborn me when I died. I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

BIANCA

I opened my eyes and saw a flashing light. I closed my eyes to stop it from blinding me. The light started to calm down, so I opened my eyes. I was in a dark forest. It was beautiful though. It seems like it was night, I could see the crescent moon. There was mist everywhere. It was beautiful. So mysterious. In front of me, was an even more beautiful sight. There was a girl, around 12. It was pretty obvious that she was a ghost, even though she was one, that didn't make her less amazing. She had fierce red hair and amazing blue eyes that sparkled with pure delight. She was wearing a white dress and was the only ghost I met with wings.

"Hullo, Bianca. I'm Ginerva, Ginny for short," She smiled gently at me, the moon sparkling behind her. Her eyes twinkling.

"Hi, Ginerva. How do you know my name?" I asked in awe.

"I was sent here by the creator of time and space. I was the first human. Though, I was a prototype. There were earthquakes and I died because of a building. That's how the first humans got wiped out. Then the new generation. Gaea and Uranus were created. Chaos sent me here to help you on your way."

"On my way to what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nico. You have committed a dark sin, your greed and pride got into your way and took over your pure love over your brother," I gaped at her.

"No. That didn't-" I started to stutter.

"Anyway, besides finding your path, you might be wondering about the wings," I nodded.

"Only the first humans had them. Chaos turned them into his angels," She took at the stars with a sad look.

"So your just helping me find Nico?"

"No, it will also help you find love again. Pure love. The one that you lost," She smiled warmly at me.

"When do we start?" I asked helplessly.

"After we find Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yes, even though he has cleansed his heart, you are both the chosen ghosts that Chaos needs."

"I will be able to see Nico again?" My voice filled with hope.

"Yes," She held her hand out waiting for my decision. I took her hand.

"Come on, this is quite the place. I haven't been here in a long time," Ginny mused.

"Where is this place?" I asked sitting on the grass, next to her.

She smiled as if the question amused her, "It's the Daeza Forest. Paradise Forest."

"Why does that amuse you?"

"Because, this is where many things happened, including the birth of Chaos. Chaos just turned up here out of nowhere. That's when time started to happen."

She smiled at the stars as we stood there, lost in time.

"Are we going to go?" I asked.

"Yes, we are now. We must head north, that's where Luke ended up. He tried to get you, but ended up somewhere in the forest. Sweet guy, Luke," She smirked at me, helping me stand up.

"Yeah, he's nice."

* * *

**So, not my best work. Anyway, I hope you like it! School's a pain now.**

**Chapter 8: What kind of human are Louis and the rest. 1st generation human or 2nd generation humans?**

**Review please! I know, one of my worse work, but it will be better!**


	9. Hope

**Remorse**

**Chapter 9: Hope **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**A/N: **_**I do know that the last chapter wasn't the best, I'm sorry . Thank you all for reviewing from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, thank you all for supporting me! I also want to ask, any of you who have questions on the series, please ask. It may see like there are plot holes, but I thought of everything, but I not write everything down.**

**This chapter is dedicated to NinjaxScetcheartx! Congratulations! You guessed first generation! **

**Anyway, I am still looking for a beta, thank you very much.**

* * *

HESTIA

"What in the world happened?!" Zeus bellowed at all of us, it was a special meeting. Zeus was trying to find out how the monsters, including Kronos and Gaea, have escaped. I tried to keep myself from smiling. I knew that Chaos had a plan. "Hades! What happened? How could the doors of Tartarus have opened?"

"Brother! I am just as upset as you. I realized it a few days ago. You know, when those new demigods just vanished. I looked at the doors, I realized it was open about a week," Hades rose up, raising his voice.

"Then all we need to do is find out what we were doing a week ago," Hera interrupted, trying to calm everyone down. I stared at my hearth, knowing exactly what has happened. I didn't speak, waiting for them to realize.

"…We were having a party!" Poseidon cried out, "It was with those 6 demigods! Let's check the cameras!" As if he had come up with and amazing idea. I saw Athena rolling her eyes at his voice.

"Excellent idea," Zeus clapped his hands and the security cameras popped out of midair. Hephaestus stood up and did something to convert all of the footage to out bug screen in the throne room. I watched the screen as black and white characters.

There I saw Bradley and Louis talking. Louis started to nod and walked to the back of our thrones. Then I saw a barely noticeable mist. I looked at the Olympians, most who weren't affected by the powder; they were looking at the ones who were affected though.

"What? How could they?! I thought- Never mind, we'll just ask the Norse Gods for help," Zeus started to lean down on his chair. Where the speaker-phone button was. To camp. I then saw Athena jump.

"Father! You just revealed to Camp Half-Blood that there are other Gods out there!" She yelled at Zeus as my eyes were wide open, just did the other Gods. Zeus took his hand off the button and looked at his daughter.

We just revealed to the demigods that there are other Gods out there. At least we didn't reveal the Egyptians.

"…We could dip them in the River Lethe! Yes, yes! That's a brilliant answer!" He nodded at himself as we just stared at him.

"Father! We won't have any more heroes! Their minds will be turned into babies. Who will help us in the war! And now, since even the Norse Gods already probably realized we told our spawns, we need them more than ever to fight! They'll be furious at us! Think before you say anything!" She growled in frustration. "Even if we did, the Norse Gods will attack us and we have no reinforcements! And the Norse can't be affected by River Lethe or Styx!" She face palmed and then sighed loudly.

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked, "Any ideas?" He looked around the council. Hera spoke up.

"Well, were going to have to fight. Knowing the Norse are on our bad side, they'll probably ally with Kronos and Gaea. This will be a tough battle," I looked at the council, this wasn't supposed to happen. Only Kronos and Gaea were supposed to go against us. All we could know is hope.

Then a misty screen popped out of nowhere. I saw a pure gold room filled with golden chairs, each with different modifications. The ceiling was made of golden shields.

"Zeus! You have broken our promise!" There was a man long blond hair in a ponytail, but just enough to cover his left side, his eye was bright red. It was Odin.

"Odin! I never meant any of it!" Zeus bellowed.

"Does it matter? Kronos and Gaea just arrived offering a contract. We're on their side now, Ha Det," Then the screen disappeared.

We all looked at Zeus. I thought this wouldn't happen.

"We have to tell the demigods. This will be the worst war in history."

We could only hope now. The last spirit.

* * *

ANNABETH

"Remember Percy?"

"You have to remember Percy, the master of Blackjack!"

"You know the best swordsman ever!"

I was trying to tell everyone about Percy and the rest. I was just trying to let them remember. After I got everyone to remember him, we gathered around the amphitheater. Not only that, there was a rumor about the Norse Gods.

I sighed, as I prepared my speech. "Everyone, just like a few years ago, precious campers have gone missing. Percy," I remembered Percy.

'_Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right'_

"Thalia,"

'_You want some, Seaweed Brain?'_

"Nico,"

'_Your death would be great for me.'_

"Jason,"

'_I thought you said this thing was stable!'_

"Piper,"

'_Leo, that's Snow White,'_

"and Leo."

'_Rainbows. Very macho.'_

"Now, the gods are here now to explain about the whole Norse Gods," I looked to my right a flashing light.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Zeus nodded at me, and then returned to the campers. I saw my mother smile at me for a millisecond, just like Zeus though, she returned to the campers. "The Norse Gods are real."

All the campers gasped, I just looked at them in surprise. Chiron bowed his head grimly.

"They have become our enemies. Joined forces with Kronos and Gaea. We need your help to fight them. Even without some of the best heroes of this age. Hades will even try to resurrect some of the best ones as bones, like Hercules. Anyway, there will be a war, a big one. Thank you," Then they disappeared. I was shocked. Though, I knew we all needed a good rest with all of this information.

"Well, let's all have a good rest. Tomorrow we'll start training and looking. Grover will use his Empathy Link and all. Sorry for this troublesome evening. Good night," I closed my eyes, with a few tears coming out. I could only hope now.

* * *

**Well, please review! I think this chapter was pretty good! **

**Chapter 9: Do you think the Egyptians will come over?**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! Love ya all! **


	10. Norse

**Remorse **

**Chapter 10: Norse**

**Part 3**

_**A/N:**_** I really like writing this chapter for some reason… Anyway, new things! **

**This is Part 3! Yippee! That mean…. *Drumroll* Poems! At the end of every chapter, I'll be posting a poem and you have to guess which pairing it is! Basically who the poem is from and who it is to. It has nothing to do with the story at all. **

**The last question was more like a poll. Anyway, no more questions *Sad face*. But there is the poem contest, yay! **

**Thank you all so much for supporting me this far. I really appreciate it. **

**And I am still looking for a beta, please PM me or review! **

**Thank you all for reading this big author's note. Now read!**

* * *

HIEMDALL

I was walking down the pure golden halls of Aesir, going down to the throne room. Odin doesn't usually hold meetings, but since the dumb Greek Gods issue…

I could see why.

'_Tap, tap, tap'_

I turned, my jet-black hair swishing. "Who's there?" I bet it was Loki.

"Hiemdall!" A grown man with brown hair pouted as he came out from the last corner of the hall. "You're no fun!"

"It's not my fault, I am the watcher of Asgard," I smirked as I watched Loki pout again. I looked forward and continue to walk.

I heard Loki running to catch up, but I didn't turn my head until he was by my side.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning my head, glaring.

"Hiem, I'm going to the meeting. I mean, it's not like I'm not invited or anything!" I glared at him again and kept on walking.

The windows, that were the size of four French doors, glared at me with sunlight. Not as if the pure gold halls of Aesir were enough. I finally got to the throne room. There was a circle in the middle for all of the major gods, like me, and then outside that circle of thrones are another circle of thrones for the minor gods.

I sat on mine, which was pure white. Just white.

There was no one here. Not even Loki. I liked it like that. I liked being early. Then the bell rang. Then all of the seats were filled. Well, except for Loki's.

"Everyone is here, except for Loki, again." Odin sighed as he clapped his hands. Then Loki was sitting on his seat, pulled down by branches of Yggdrasil. He sat down on his grey chair, looking exhausted.

It was silent for a moment. Then Odin spoke.

"The Greeks have told their spawns about us. They lied. They broke their promise that they had kept for more than a millennia." Odin looked at his wife, Frigg, worried, before he told us the rest.

"Their enemies, Kronos and Gaea have risen and they want us to join them and defeat the Greeks. I agree in accepting their invitation. Who agrees?" He looked around the room and several people stood up.

Frigga, Hod, Tyr, Thor, Njord, Freyja, Forseti, Loki and me. Some other minor ones did too. A majority. Some people who didn't stand were Baldr and Freyr. I don't get why.

"Well that's it. I shall contact Zeus."

We were dismissed. I passed the Hallway of Gods*. There was a picture of every single Norse God here in their present, preferred appearance. I decided to take a look at some of the major gods. I first saw Odin's.

Odin was wearing his long, dirty-blond hair in a ponytail that covered his left side. His piercing red eye just staring at you.

_**O**__din, father of the gods, king of Asgard, Ruler of Aesir, the lord of war, death, and knowledge_

Then I passed by Frigg's.

Frigg had long, wavy, jet-black hair that complimented her fair skin. Her blue eyes were wide and full of innocence.

_**F**__rigg, the wife of Odin, queen of Asgard, goddess of marriage and motherhood _

Baldr was next.

Baldr was a young looking man with shoulder length brown hair and, like Frigga, wide and innocent blue eyes.

_**B**__aldr, the son of Odi, twin of Hod, the lord of goodness, innocence, forgiveness and peace_

Then his twin, Hod.

Hod was a young looking man, like Baldr, with jet-black hair and eyes filled with nothing. The fact because he was blind.

_**H**__od, son of Odin, twin of Bladr, and blind god of darkness and winter_

Then Tyr.

Tyr was a skinny, pale, young-looking guy with long, longer than Odin's, jet-black hair and pure black, hollow eyes.

_** T**__yr, the left-hand man of Odin and the lord of Odin_

Thor.

Thor disguised himself as a teenager with brown hair and big, brown eyes. He tried to look normal he said. His hammer, -, keeps on changing every second.

_**T**__hor, son of Odin and Jord, the lord of thunder and lightning_

Njord.

He looked like a kind uncle. Jet-black hair with a small beard and a kind small. He was always fishing wearing a fishing hat, he almost looks like Poseidon, but then he's a Greek so Njord looks better.

_**N**jord, the original god of the Sea, fire, and wind. _

Freyr.

Freyr also tried to be a teenager like Thor, just with longer hair and blue eyes. As an extra, he said he wanted a cape. I don't know why though.

_**F**__reyr, Freyja's twin, lord of plenty, sun, rain, harvest, peace and prosperity_

Freyja.

Freyja had long, flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked stunning as usual.

_**F**__reyja, Freyr's twin, goddess of love, fertility, sex, and the queen of the Valkyries_

Forseti.

He looked like a college man with kind eyes. He had no wrinkles and was carefree. He was just happy and care-free but keeps his duty serious.

_**F**orseti, the god of order and justice_

Loki.

Loki disguised himself as a teen and had brown hair like Thor, but his eye's kept on changing color. To brown, to green, to red. Loki would go down to the human world and just be an idiot who makes girls fall. Yah, I bet that's what he's doing right now.

_**L**oki, the trickster god of Chaos_

And then there was me.

I have to admit, I did make myself look quite handsome. My jet-black hair reaching until my shoulder, covering my right eye like Odin. My skin was pale and I had hard dark-brown eyes.

_**H**iemdall, the god of light, security, and surveillance _

I smirked at myself, knowing I do look handsome.

I also knew that I couldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff. The Greeks are dumb and foolish and were on their bad side now. We should really start preparing.

"Heimdall!" Stupid Loki…

"What?" I spat out flatly.

"Let's play a game!"

"No,"

"Why?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"No,"

Yeah, the day just went on like that when I thought we were supposed to be serious.

"Why?"

"No,"

* * *

**Thank you all for supporting me this far! And yay, we're on double digits! *CHEERS!***

**Anyway, here's the poem:**

_**Even though I know it isn't Valentine's Day,**_

_**I just wanted to say**_

_**Even though you know it's true by the way**_

_**I love you**_

_**Since you're always planning ahead **_

_**How about a date instead**_

_**You and me tonight under the moonlight **_

_**I'll pick you up by eight **_

_**So I hope you'll enjoy our little date**_

**Percabeth B) Thalico C) Tratie **

**Now go choose!**

**Now I am finished! **


	11. First Meeting

**Remorse**

**Chapter 11: First Meeting**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I shall DISCLAIM my ownership of Rick's works.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ImTheMostAwesomePerson!~ The poem was about Percabeth! Congrats!**

_**A/N: **_**Hello!~ I am updating now! This takes place in the camp, two years later. This is when the Greeks first get attacked by Kronos and Gaea's army and the Norse. Thank ya'll for my reviews! The 150th reviewer gets a chapter dedication along with the contest winner!~**

**I still am looking for a beta. And then this is just the couple warning. **

**EDIT: I'm mixing chapters 11 and 12 since their both short. **

* * *

ANNABETH

This is our first war meeting. Not plan. War meeting. I walked to the Big House nervously, covered in armor. Except for my helmet. I looked a good look at my surroundings, looking on how much has changed.

The lake was no longer filled with joy. It was filled with people training in the water. Water everywhere, sand everywhere, weapons everywhere.

The cabins were filled with people making new weapons, adjusting their armor, making double checks of how to handle weapons, and learning new skills.

The climbing wall was filled with more campers than usual. People even fighting as they were climbing. They weren't even caring about the lava.

In the dining pavilion, everyone was offering the gods, asking for help. They were eating their last good meal for a while, packing extra nectar and other supplies, or even sparring as training. Some were crying or weeping. It was no longer filled with the pandemonium of joyful noise.

The Demeter cabin and Aphrodite cabin were trying to teach the other campers last minute lessons of pegasi in the stables. How to fight on air, how to control, and what to do if you lost one. It was no longer filled with people laughing if they fell.

The armory was filled with people getting extra weapons, getting better armor, and learning how to fight with different weapons.

In the forest, you could hear the screeches of training, sparing, and battling.

I sighed, wishing that none of this would have happened. We found missing objects, on the day that Louis disappeared.

We found a pouch of feathers, a bag of fangs, a velvet box with a necklace, a silver bow and arrow, a pouch filled with golden apples, and… a ring. For me.

I felt a tear come down. I wiped my eyes, shaking my head. Marching to the Big House. I opened the door, in the rec room.

"Welcome Annabeth," Chiron nodded solemnly at my direction, "We were just starting."

I nodded. I saw many counselors, co-counselors, and strong demigods in addition. Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner, Clarisse La Rue, Will Solace, Jake Mason (who became head since Leo was gone), Drew Tanaka*, Travis and Connor Stoll, Pollux Vinum*, Butch Arcus*, Clovis Somuns*, Jaye Ryu*and Alex Santiago*, Ethan Krisings*, James Van*, Ier Weth*, and Lou Ellen. The counselors.

There was also Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Argus, Chiron and the hunters. Mr. D is at Olympus, he needs to sort some things out.

"So, what's the plan?" Rachel asked, trying to break the silence.

I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers. The Ping-Pong table switched over, revealing a map of camp. We only used this map, for war meetings, so it was pretty dusty.

I blew the map a bit, clearing the dust and grabbed a pointer. "Okay, it's more than likely that Gaea's forces will come from the earth, so I suggest we should activate our emergency city. It's in the air so we all should be stable. Then the Apollo kids," I took a glance at Will, "should shoot arrows at the ground when the monsters appear. Before that, the Hephaestus's kids shall put hidden mines and traps down there. Hecate's kids will cast spells to be safe. After that, combat."

"Now it's Kronos, the Titans, and the Giants. We do the same thing, separate. Battle and hopefully we'll win. As for the giants, we'll separate according to their weakness. Before that, Hephaestus's kids will create gates so they can be distracted for a while then Hecate's kid's spells."

"As for the monsters, just battle. Each team of demigods has an Athena demigod and one or two Apollo and Nemesis demigods. The Athena kids will set traps before we go into formation and will give everyone a map. Demeter demigods will try to create more time by creating more plants and strengthening plants. Apollo kids will create more medicine bags and give one to everyone. Ares will be in the middle waiting for battle. Aphrodite, you guys will be scattered everywhere; luring monsters to an Ares kid and if needed, be like Silena. Then, Hephaestus get extra weapons then do the stuff I told you guys. Hermes fly and help everyone and yes, raid medical stores if needed. Dionysus, do what the Demeter kids are doing."

"Formation. Athena will be all over, using different weapons. Ares too, but mainly in the middle of camp. Apollo and Hermes in the air, but Hermes can lower down if needed. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and the others spread. Hunters you too. This battle is going to only be in camp. I hope. The enemy said this will just be a minor battle. A practice. They said they swore on the Styx."

I looked around, wondering they got it. Then they nodded, and rushed to their stations. Before Drew left though, I stopped her.

"Drew, you and a few Aphrodite kids have charmspeak. Please use that. And the others who can't, can be convincing even if they don't have that ability? Right?"

"Hon, you underestimated us! Convincing? Yes! And deep down, we can hold a sword you know,"

I smiled. Everything was going as planned.

When the counselors were gone, I sighed. I faces Rachel, Chiron and Argus. "We are going to lose, aren't we?"

Chiron didn't respond, but I could tell he agreed.

"Rachel?"

"Well, I feel a prophecy will come soon, but not today. And I don't want to answer your other question."

I sighed.

"Let's go,"

I stood up strongly and opened the door. Wondering how much people are going to die today.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, the alarm went on. I walked, and then slowly increased in my speed. I clutched my dagger and… my ring. I ran up the stairs to the emergency city as I call it. I got to the front row of defense as the main captain. As I suspected monsters were coming in from every site, and I knew this wasn't even a full blow. In ten minutes most of the sheltered areas were destroyed, and a great deal of damage to the emergency city. In fifteen minutes, everyone was just fighting and fighting with a blind eye. In twenty minutes, I was too.

It was… chaos. I was running all over the place using every single weapon in site. I grabbed an arrow and aimed; I grabbed a sword and used at every moment people possible with my dagger. I ran blindly, not caring about the burning pain in my legs or the tears in my eyes. I ran and ran. I ran to our highest point, which was Thalia's hill. Tears were coming down now, as I shot arrows blindly. My vision cleared up.

I saw red. Everywhere. So many died, I think a bit less than half of the campers are alive. I know Camp Jupiter was doing the same thing. I didn't want to think about it. I looked at myself. I was covered with blood, dirt and sweat. This was basically Tartarus. Giants and monsters everywhere, making the sky dim and dark, barely light. Sounds of souls screaming and crying.

I couldn't take it either. My legs couldn't take it anymore. I knelt down. My lungs were killing me. All red, just chaos… I don't know. I screamed. As loud as I could. Tears came falling down. So many people died. So much blood. I've never seen this kind of battle before. Then I heard a snarl. I turned. Just to see and Empousa. Before I got to grab my dagger or sword I felt a familiar pain. A dagger.

I looked down in my stomach. I knife. I looked up at the monster. It wasn't there anymore, I bet off to kill another. Then I fell back. Memories flashed in my brain. I guess that's what they meant by your life flashing before your life.

_*Flashback*_

_"I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"_

"_Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_

"_We're staying together," Percy promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

"_But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"_

_"You're cute when you're worried," I muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

_"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," Percy said. "Why did you take that knife?"_

_"You would've done the same for me."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Tears welled up in my eyes. But then I laughed. I laughed loudly. I am stupid. Seriously Idiotic. This was a dumb idea. Why did I fall for Louis? Why did think we would win by a chance? Why did I have to sacrifice people for no reason? Am I that idiotic? I laughed. With no other thought in the world except how idiotic I am, people who died, and… Percy.

How much I loved him. I shouldn't blame anyone right? I mean I'm the one who fell for Louis… Nothing more but me… I'm messed up. So much sin covering myself, I bet I can't be forgiven by anyone. Percy… My love. I put my head down. I knelt down. I'm a terrible person right? So at least I could pray for those I care about.

"_Lipame, signomi, Lipame, signomi, Lipame, signomi*… _Percy… All gods, bless each and every one of my friends dead, alive, gone, forgotten, every single demigod in the world." Then I blacked out.

The monsters backed down, called to withdraw and retreat. People moaning, crying, or mourning. People well enough to stand and see tried to help as much people as possible. One found Annabeth. Lying. They thought she died. But… They thought wrong.

* * *

**Well!~ This chapter is done!~ Hope you guys like it! The first battle is up next!~ (I think I'm doing ~ this too much).**

***Tanaka-In Rick's other series **_**The Sepent's Shadow, **_**Vinum- wine in Latin, Arcus means rainbow, and Somnus means sleep. **

***Jaye Ryu and Alex Santiago are OCs of mine. I hope to make a novel about them one day. I really want to be an author one day. (Sigh)**

***Ethan Krisings, James Van, and Ier Weth and OCs of mine from another story of mine I wish to continue one day. (Sighs again)**

**Okay… What you all been waiting for… POEM!~**

_**You try to annoy me as much as possible,**_

_**Even though you know it's not possible,**_

_**You love me too much,**_

_**Because I'm one of the only who can make you blush. **_

_**Last night,**_

_**When I was your knight,**_

…_**that date didn't go so well.**_

_**So why don't you meet me at Shell**_

_**Yeah, the gas station,**_

_**Because I'm going to show you around the nation.**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**Just for one day.**_

**A) Tratie B) Percabeth C) Thalico**

**Yeah, that was pretty long… Anyway, I'm done! Please review!~**

**PS. Please read **_**Let it all out **_**because this story does take place after that one-shot.**


	12. Back to Chaos

**Remorse**

**Chapter 13: Back to Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: LightUpTheMidnight and Guest (Someone who guessed Percabeth). The poem was about Thalico, if any questions ask me.**

_**A/N: **_**I'm sorry about my latest chapter, I know it's pretty bad. **

**Betas offers please! I know I had plenty of offers I just forgot who they were, sorry! Ve~!**

* * *

_The monsters backed down, called to withdraw and retreat. People moaning, crying, or mourning. People well enough to stand and see tried to help as much people as possible. One found Annabeth. Lying. They thought she died. But… They thought wrong._

* * *

PERCY

It's been two years now. Two years. On this exact day. Two years since we left. I woke up on my own, even though I wasn't really a morning person. I glanced at my clock. Quarter to four. Training starts at five. I groaned. I got up, slowly walking to the bathroom. I took a shower and all.

4:30

I decided to go a bit early. I slowly stalked down to the training room, carefully trying to not make a sound. Even though I knew that the Chaos family would anyway. Nothing was prepared yet. I smiled at Chaos' antics. He knew I wanted to relieve some stress. I grabbed my sword and started to practice on a dummy. I looked at the clock

4:45

I sighed. Then I heard something. Footsteps. I reacted immediately. I was ready to strike when I realized it was Nico.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

"'Could ask you the same thing, Perce." His sword appeared as he walked to a dummy. He started to beat it up.

"Came down to reveal stress?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes."

5:00

Everyone came down as the setting change. It was a dry, dry setting. Cracked ground. Just dry. I needed water. I smirked. I decided to face the challenge.

7:00

We ran up. I wiped the sweat of my forehead. I was thirsty. I needed water!

I sat in my usual seat. Today was Friday again, so I met up with Thalia. We were too thirsty to talk, but we tried to converse with our hands. We were trying to find ways to annoy the Hades out of Nico, who was glaring intently at us.

Chaos and his family appeared while I was on my fifth glass of water. He clapped his hands.

"Well, big news!" We all looked up. We barely had news. I choked on my seventh glass.

"News?! We barely have news? Is it troublesome?" We had missions once in a while like helping super endangered animals/people. Like in the most intense battle of war or something similar.

"Yes, very." He looked grave. We all perked up. "You see, Kronos and Gaea are teamed up. Remember?" We nodded. "They have made an alliance with the Norse. As Cecilia explained about all the other Gods, you must have heard about them."

We were speechless. "Then they have attacked the camps." He started to sip his tea. I chocked on my tenth.

"What? Are they okay? Did any die? How many? How much damage?" We all started to bomb Chaos with questions at the same time.

"I just said there was an attack on the camps. No they are not okay. Yes, many died. Much damage." He said with a calm, dangerous expression.

"So, I was thinking if you guys wanted to help them out. I know about the betrayals, but you don't want the whole world in a nuclear explosion. I don't mind if you say no, just bringing it up." He said, putting his tea down.

I looked at the others. I guess we weren't going to get to annoy Nico. I was in a trance thinking of what to say.

"Of course!" I heard a slam. It was Piper. "I don't care if they betrayed us, we still remember those times we spent together… They were real moments! They also became family, giving us so much! And we don't want them to die just because they betrayed us…" Tears were forming in her eyes. I did agree. Many memories were painful, but joyous at the same time. It was confusing.

"So do you guys agree? I could pull out the army if you agree." He looked up.

Everyone looked at me.

"Of course… We hate them and all… but we can't afford to lose them. After all, they did become family." Tears swelled up in our eyes.

"Well, since that's settled… You can't reveal all the secrets of Chaos. You can tell them were alive, but you guys not. If they knew you guys were my apprentices. The Gods will create another war…"

We blinked. "So we have to be undercover?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we don't need another war. Especially during this time."

"…Fine." I said. The others agreeing with me.

"Well, you guys are going in a week's time. Go on." We had thirty minutes of breakfast left. I don't think anyone felt like eating.

~A week later~

"Well, get packed. You guys are going soon. Tomorrow, to be exact. And I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with the army. They're your apprentices, not mine. You guys are my apprentices." Chaos brought up the topic again in breakfast.

"Sure!" Leo piped up. "Since we are awesome and all!" Leo must've been really happy, I'm pretty sure though that everyone was anxious of seeing old friends.

"You guys could reveal yourselves if you want… I guess after the war should be okay… I'm thinking about it. I know you guys are going to suffer seeing faces that you know who don't know you. After the war, I'm pretty sure the Gods will be thankful… So I think it should be safe after the war."

My face lit up. I know we all have hard feeling about our old friends, but we also care about them in a way.

"Okay! So come on! No tutoring today right? Just packing and hanging out with the army?" I was pretty excited. The army is like another family to us.

"Yes. You guys could leave now if you'd like." He said.

We all vanished in to our rooms immediately. Chaos reassured us that our battleship is ready. So all we needed were the personal items. The battleship would look like a regular, large jet to mortals I suppose. But it has everything needed.

Now our army. It's pretty huge. As I said, their like family. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Perce?" It was Nico.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think what we're doing is right? I mean, it is right?" I looked at him. Of course! We're saving the world so we don't have another World War.

"Of course. What makes you say that?"

"Nothing. I just feel different. It's been two years. What if we're not ready to see them again?"

"Of course we are."

He smiled. "Fine." The he left to his own room.

I reflected on his words. I'm pretty sure we are ready. It's been long enough.

* * *

"The army's in the ship. If you need contact to us, you guys know what to do." Chaos said as they were saying bye to us.

"Yeah. We do."

"Come back safe." He nodded as we started to the ship.

Even though we might not be ready, we still are heroes.

* * *

**Okay, that's done. I hope it was better than the previous chapter! Please review! Anyway, please tell me how your holidays were like! I'll try to update as fast as I can! I hope it will be on New Year's day!**

**Have you guys noticed the person who was spamming the PJO archive earlier? You guys know, OCCUPY OCCUPY OCCUPY**

_**Even though were dead**_

_**I don't think feelings go**_

_**When I first met you**_

_**I had no idea what to do**_

_**But, you taught me everyday something new**_

_**About living as dead**_

_**Maybe I would be crazy**_

_**If it wasn't for you**_

_**Bianca, my only friend**_

**A) Thalico B) BiancaXEthan C) BiancaXLuke**


	13. Arrival

**Remorse **

**Chapter 14: Arrival **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheWickedMidNight and Guest!~ **

_**A/N: **_**Yes, I indeed broke my promise. I did not update in New Year's Eve or New Year's Day *Feeling terrible*. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews!~ It's already 200+! I had never had that many reviews! Thank you guys so much…from the bottom of my heart… And now to business! **

**Dear Guests, please put a name so I can acknowledge you when you have a dedication or anything. I feel bad when you guys do not know who you are. **

* * *

_Even though we might not be ready, we still are heroes. _

ANNABETH

My head was hurting. A lot. More than the last Titan War. I tried opening my eyes, but they just wouldn't. I tried to listen to anything so I could at least know when I was. But I could only hear ringing. I tried to say something. But nothing would come out.

"Ngh…"

I heard a gasp. Then shuffling. I felt a hand on my head. I opened my eyes a bit. Will Solace was staring at me intently. Looking like he was hoping for something.

"Will…?"

His eyes opened as he immediately ran to the door of the Apollo cabin yelling, "Annabeth's alive! Annabeth's awake!"

He returned to my side soon. "Annabeth? You remember me?" He asked, holding my hand.

"Will…. So…Lace… Right?" I asked my voice hoarse. His face brightened up. Tears swelling up in his eyes. Then the door opened. My vision was still misty, but I could say that there were a lot of campers.

"Her memory's fine. She's awake!" Will said to everyone.

I opened my eyes a bit wider. The whole camp was trying to see my condition. I try to get up.

"No, Annabeth lay." I hear Chiron's voice say.

"Chiron…Is everyone okay?" I faced him. His face turned to a grave expression.

"Many died and injured. Most of the injured are okay now. But child, we thought you died. By tomorrow, if you haven't waken, we would have to say you died."

"How long…was I…out?"

"Two months."

"What?!" I tried to stand, but Will pushed me down. We both fought for a moment, until I gave up. "Why?" Some tears swelled up in my eyes. I was silent for a moment. "Later. I want a prayer. In the Amphitheater. All camp. Asking every God, everything, and if there's something even the Gods out there too. I just want to protect camp and find…" Then I fell asleep.

Everyone looked at Annabeth. Will announced that she was exhausted and took a nap. He would wake her up after dinner for her request.

* * *

I felt an arm shake me. I opened my eyes slowly. Will.

"You have to eat. Then we'll go out for the prayer." He said as he grabbed a tray. It had Nectar, Ambrosia, and some of my favorite foods.

He fed me while I was thinking about what I said earlier. If there was something even more powerful than the Gods. When I realized there was no more food, I stared at Will.

"No more," He replied, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm going to put you in the wheel chair okay?" He pressed a button on the bed. It made me sit in a ninety degree angle and the bed turned into a wheelchair. I was still impressed by myself for designing these.

He rolled me toward the Amphitheater, talking about camp while I was knocked out. When we reached the pavilion, he rolled me to the Chiron. When he was about to leave, he whispered softly, "I'm going to go to my cabin area." I nodded.

It was silent for a moment. Until I spoke. It was still hoarse and unused, but it would have to do. Chiron and Rachel by my side.

"Tonight, we are reflecting our great loss and it was only the beginning. I wish to pray and pray." Then we did. We prayed to every God, every single one. We prayed to all the creatures, even monsters to help us. We prayed to win. We prayed somehow, _they _would come back. We prayed that someone or something would save us to win.

Then I felt a strong gust of wind and bright lights. With all the strength I could muster, I turned my wheelchair. A giant floating battleship. Not like the Argo II, but a modern battleship. The most modern technology that's not even present today. The mist was really heavy, so sometimes it would look like a jet. Though I was definitely sure it was a battleship.

"Chiron! The borders!" I didn't want another battle. Not now.

It didn't work. It just kept on flying and flying until it was hovering above the amphitheater. It slowly landed giving a misty feeling rippling from the ship.

The hatch opened, another misty feeling coming out. I held my dagger prepared to fight, even though I know I was not fit to fight. A lot of people had their weapons in their reach.

A big white flag came out along with six cloaked figures. The first one was in a navy blue cloak, holding the white flag. To its left right was a midnight black cloaked figure and a misty dark blue cloaked figure. To his left was a grey cloaked figure next to a golden cloaked figure. The last cloaked figure was a maroon one.

My grip on my dagger was tighter as the first figure took his cloak off. All I saw was a black mask that covered his mouth and the right side of his face. His left eye was blue green. His hands were raised next to him in defense.

"Camp Half-Blood! We have come miles and miles to help you win this war!" His voice sounded so _familiar…_

But rage took over me.

"What? Win? Are you kidding me?" I let out a cruel laugh, spitting up a bit of blood, clutching my bandages. "_Are you crazy?_ Who the Hades are you even?"

"Calm down," He said in a surprisingly soothing voice that sounded so _familiar_. "We came down from the…_creator_ let's put it."

I was about to retort, but Chiron cut me off. "Of course. I assume you all have everything in your ship." I looked at him, baffled.

"Chi-"

"Shush child,"

"Thank you, Chiron. And yes we have all we need. I suppose you all want some rest. I shall discuss everything with Chiron tonight and we will report back to you all in the morning."

I scowled. "You're bringing me with you."

"No." Chiron said firmly.

"Come on Annabeth," I heard Will's voice behind me.

I scowled again. "Fine…" I mumbled as he rolled me to the Apollo cabin.

I _swear_ I know those eyes.

**Okay~ So here's the poem:**

**I know I'm just a seventh wheel,**

**But I just want to tell you how I feel**

**I don't want to ruin our friendship**

**Or you and Jason's relationship.**

**I could make you the best in the world**

**But you would refuse, scowling in your orbs**

**Basically what I'm trying to say…**

**Is that I used to love you**

** A) Lukaebeth B) Pie (PiperXLeo) C) Thaluke**

**Okay, really sorry about slow updates! I will finish all of my PJO fics, I promise!~ Also apologizing for short chappies~ T.T**

***I never intended WillXAnnabeth it just got in there somehow! Do you guys like it though?**

****I don't really know what AssasinCreed clothing really is but I'm going to stay away from hoodies and popular stuff. The cloaks are just plain old wizard styled cloaks. The masks for each person are different that I will explain in future chapters. **


	14. Welcome

**Remorse**

**Chapter 14: Welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**This chapter is dedicated to NinjaxSketcheartx and TheWickedMidNight!~ **

_**A/N: **_**So, I'm trying to update faster, but I did noticed my chapters getting shorter. I'm going to try to make them longer, I'm not satisfied either. Since I read fanfics to, I know exactly how you guys feel. On the other hand, 200+ reviews! Thank you all! And to the guests, thank you for putting names so I could spot you guys out, but also try to keep the same name whenever you guys review!**

**Chaos Girl appears in this chapter! My definition of Chaos girl is a girl part of the army. A girl from Chaos is too Mary-Sue in my opinion. **

**Please vote on my poll!**

* * *

PERCY

I was nervous. I wonder if Chiron knew. I wonder if he could tell that it is us. The only fact that would give it away is my eyes, hair and voice… So, yeah… I bit my lip as the campers walked away. I saw a glimpse of Annabeth glaring at me. She looked fine. The whole camp looked fine. I was relieved by that fact. Except the facts that Will was with Annabth. I pushed that thought away as the rest of the campers walked to their respective cabins. Chiron walked (trot?) to our direction. He observed us greatly. Well mostly me, I'm the only one that took the hoof off, revealing my (awesome) mask that Chaos gave me.

"Come with me." Were the only words he said, he trotted to the direction of the Big House. I yelled, in at the hull so our army could hear us, that we would be back soon. We all followed as the hull shut closed. We walked to the Big House with the rest following me. I'm still the only one who still had the mask on. When we go inside the Big House in the Rec Room, he motions us to sit, which we did. He paced around a bit until he settled down across from us. Now, being an idiot I am, I didn't try to know what he's thinking about or the others like I could because of my Geass.. I looked back at Chiron expecting something to happen.

"_Percy_." Was the only word he said as he looked in my eyes. I must've looked baffled since he went on. "You are Percy aren't you? Your expression reveals everything. How are you all? I'm not sure about the others, but I have my guesses." He told us, his eyes sad and happy.

"H-how do you know?" Were the only things that sputtered out of my mouth.

"Perseus Jackson, I have known you for a long time and I have trained heroes for even a longer time. Your eyes. Their bright sea green."

I was surprised about me forgetting to hide my identity at the time. I should've said 'NO! I'm not Percy Jackson, I'm SUPERMAN!' instead of:

"Guys take of your masks and hoodies," I took of my mask, showing my face to Chiron.

His face smiling warmly at us, his eyes sad while full with joy. I looked at the rest, similar masks though different patterns.

"Percy you're an idiot!" I heard Thalia behind my back. I glanced back again to see what was wrong. "You weren't supposed to say anything about our identities! Chaos said-"I looked at Chiron who had wide eyes.

"Chaos? Who is that? Why were you guys supposed to conceal your identities?" I glared at Thalia.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong! It's just people who sent us to help!" I scratched behind my head nervously, hopefully sending a message that we were done with that topic. And thank Chaos it did.

"Hmn…Well you guys are going to help us, aren't you? I'm also inferring that you cannot reveal your identities for a certain time. If that's it… Welcome back."

I smiled at him as he smiled back. I was happy to be back. To see everyone. "Will you go to sleep in the ship?"

"Yes, we will."

He smiled again, the last time for today. "Go look around camp; I am assuming you would want to go around, yes?"

"Thank you, Chiron!" I practically jumped, before Nico knocked me down.

"Mask, Perce."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" I hastily put on my mask and leaped from the deck. I ran around, not caring about it being night. I could hear yells of Sin behind my back, but I just ignored it. I finally found a spot in the forest with a clear view of the sky, the stars glistening in the sky. It's been a while since I've seen this view. The smell of camp filling in me. The familiar sensation of the forest surrounding me. I took of my mask softly, just enjoying the scene. I lay down on the ground, just staring at the sky.

I heard rustling behind me. "We found you." I recognized Piper's voice. I heard more rustling, me guessing they were lying down too.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Piper and Jason's Geass, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" I pouted.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Boys!" Thalia interrupted us for like the 6223rd time.

"Sorry, _mom_." I heard Nico remark.

"Shut up!"

I smiled. I looked to my left and saw Jason and Piper, hands clasped, talking. I noticed Leo looking at them for a second before returning to his newest project. I shrugged it off before looking at the stars. Now that were sharing the same sky again, it's going to be tough. I sighed at the direction back to camp. I gazed up one more time before getting up.

"Come on guys, the other guys must be worried." I helped Nico up since he was 'too lazy' to get up. I chuckle a bit as we started to walk. _It's been a while since I saw that tree. I wonder if it remembers me._ I thought to myself, then suddenly remembering about the Nymphs.

As I saw the ship, I started to run to the huge aircraft. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. It's been a long day and it was probably ten thirty.

As I approached the ship, I knocked my (awesome) knock on the door and saw a little boy opened the door. Marcello Vargas*.

Marcello was a little boy of seven years. He was from Italy, a son of Aphrodite. He was very cute and innocent though, well, as long as it has nothing to do with his oldest brother. He was carrying an inner tube as usual.

"Percy!" He exclaimed as he let us in. I looked at him for a bit, because he just basically shouted my name. "Oh, sorry!" He replied, realizing his mistake. I smiled, ruffling his brown hair. Nico was very fond of Marcello and his siblings, since they are also from Italy.

"_Ciao,_ Marcello," I heard Nico say with a happy tone.

"_Ciao, fratello*_ Nico!" I smile whenever Marcello says that Nico is his brother. This is another benefit of us going to Chaos. We find new family and friends. Onether Is that we learn most of the languages in the world.

* * *

Everyone else goes to their respective rooms or go hang out with some people like Nico. I just started to walk to the café we have on the top of the ship. I wanted to get some blue chocolate milk and go to sleep. I was surprised to see Alex there. Well, her name isn't really Alex, its Jaye. She changed it to Alex after her step-brother died. Anyway, _Jaye_ was cleaning some tables making me realize that it was her shift at the café.

"One blue latte please!" I said, as I grinned. I seriously wanted that drink now.

"Again?" She laughed. I smiled.

"Yup!" I returned, popping the 'p' at the end.

"One blue latte coming right up, _wangja*_." I frowned as she said Prince to me. But I shrugged and enjoyed my awesome blue latte.

* * *

**That was it people! So you got a glimpse of the army and Jaye. Like it? Hate it? Please review!~**

***Marcello Vargas: Now, I am an anime freak, as it is in my name and my current anime obsession is Hetalia. Most of the army would be from some fandoms and my OCs. Anyone who knows Hetalia should know Marcello is Seborga. **

_*** **_**Italian: **_**Ciao**_**: Hi/Bye**

_**Fratello**_**: Brother**

***Korean: **_**Wangja: **_**Prince**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I also hope I would update soon! But definitely noy a date near February 5****th****, I'm leaving to the Philippines!~**

**Ciao!~ **


	15. Similarities

**Remorse**

**Chapter 15: Similarities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sarena TheStoryTeller!~**

_**A/N: **_**Okay, I'm being the most idiotic, arrogant author at the moment. Once I get a million reviews I feel great and I fail my readers because of my arrogance. I wouldn't care about mistakes, plot, etc. Sorry… I guess you could call it fatal flaw? Meh. Sorry for the mistakes and sorry that was no poem. I hope this story becomes like it was before. **

**Hetalia fans, did you guys see the first episode of **_**The Beautiful World? **_**It's awesome!**

**Please vote on my poll! **

* * *

ANNABETH

_I saw a party. Then I saw people partying. Then I saw a figure, his face shadowed. He was holding an Italian leather box with a shining ring on it. Then the scene changed. I saw hurricanes, tsunamis, earthquakes erupt from the man. _

_Another scene. I was floating in a brilliant green forest. I could hear a waterfall running and most places was shrouded with mist. Everything was sparkling. The mist moving like smooth paint strokes. The grass was soft, like fluffy snow. I saw six figures talking near the waterfall. I couldn't make out faces, as they shadowed like the other man's. _

_The scenery shifted. I was in a garden. Green Jade, Tacca Chantrieri, Rafflesia, Amorphophallus titanium, Drosera capensis, Dendrophylax lindenii, and more*. I thought my eyes were going to be blind. There was a pond with three shadows. Then there was a snow-white gazebo with another three figures. _

_The scene changed again. It was in a mountain with two figures. _

"_Do you know why snow is white? It's because it has forgotten what color it once was..."_

* * *

Then I woke up.

I looked to my side. Will was on a chair, next to my bed. I turned to the other side, it was nine in morning. I looked at the window. Bright summer sun was shining. I got up; making Will stir in his sleep. I slowly slid to the bottom of the bed, where the wheelchair was. I got up from the heated bed, making my body ache and sweat. I finally got to my wheelchair and combed through my untidy hair. I grabbed a blue blanket and placed it over me, as the summer morning was a bit chilly. I rolled my way to the door and opened the door. I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

I smelt the summer forest breeze and dew. People were up, doing their morning activities. I could hear people yelling already.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Stoll!"

"I'm going to pulverize you punks!"

I smiled as I heard familiar sounds. Then I remembered the ship as in was still shown in the amphitheater. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and saw Will.

"Can you roll me around camp? Those people are suspicious. You know, from yesterday." I said.

"What about breakfast?" He responded.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "You hungry? I'm not."

"Okay then,"

He grabbed the wheelchair and rolled me around camp. We passed by the arts & crafts area, the volleyball courts, Thalia's tree, The Big House, the Stables and the armory. So far, nothing different and no signs of _those_ people.

Then we approached the arena. I heard the sounds of metal, grunts, moans, shouts, and cheers. Curious on what could go on in the morning, I asked Will to go there.

There I saw it. Clarisse and the navy blue cloak were sparring. The navy cloak, again had his hood down exposing his mask, eyes and hair. He noticed our appearance, taking a glance above to us. He grunted and did an unarming maneuver. He turned gracefully pinning Clarisse down with a sword to her neck.

Who the _Hades_ are these people?

I turned to see most of the campers gazing in awe. On the bottom, I saw the other cloaked figures sitting together. I returned to the navy blue cloak and Clarisse. I think I could see a smile forming under his mask. He helped Clarisse up with his eyes twinkling. He offered a high-five which was turned down by a punch to the face as she walked away. He shrugged going back towards his cloaked friends. He grabbed a water bottle, which made me assume that he was going to take his mask of for a drink. I stared as he opened the bottle. I waited and waited.

He poured it on his head.

I groaned in frustration, wanting to storm up there and just rip off the mask from his face and find out who he was. I saw the midnight cloak step up and take off his hood. His mask covered his left side and his mouth. His right eye was midnight black, like his cloak.

He walked up to his opponent who was Mark from Ares grunted forward with a smug smirk on his face, his hands were lying though. They were trembling with fear. I gazed intently at the battle.

They were circling each other preparing on who would move first. Then Mark lunged forward but missed as the other side-stepped. The cloak had a midnight black sword that matched the color of his eyes with gold on the hilt. Then the black-eyed one lunged forward and aimed for his shoulder. Mark stepped back. The other was to fast though. In a blur he was behind Mark tossed him over and his leg on his chest. He slowly turned to sword upside down so the hilt hit Mark's chest.

"Hah," I heard softly as the cloaked-figure turned back to the others who were cloaked.

Then it just continued like that. Quick battles with the non-campers winning. Next was a girl, which surprised me, she was the one with misty dark blue cloak. Shoulder length black hair and electric blue eye. Her mask covered her upper face, leaving her mouth open and a circle for her eyes.

Next was the grey cloak one. He was the first blond with electric blue eyes like the other girl. His mask covered his mouth and the bridge of his nose.

Then the golden cloaked person. She was another girl. Choppy chocolate brown hair with braids. Her eyes were misty. Her mask covered her face completely besides her eyes.

Lastly, the maroon cloak. Curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His mask covered his left eye and the right side of his face with a circle for his right eye.

After the battles between them and some kids from the Ares Cabin, I processed their hair and eyes into my mind. Messy black hair and blue-green eyes, black shaggy hair and midnight-black eyes, black hair and electric blue eyes, blond and electric blue eyes, brown hair and misty eyes, curly hair and dark brown eyes.

Messy black hair and blue-green eyes. Poured water on himself.

Messy black hair and blue-green eyes.

_Blue-green eyes. _

It makes perfect sense! All the similarities! How come I didn't notice before!

I leaped out of my wheelchair causing surprise and ran to _him_. I stood in front of him. Gazing into his beautiful blue-green orbs.

"_Perseus Jackson."_

* * *

**Done! Sorry about not focusing on Jaye! Sorry about the mistakes and chapters if they aren't as awesome as before! Like it? Hate it? Please review!~**

_**I think I fell in love with you.**_

_**Always so kind and caring,**_

_**Never fake of fearing.**_

_**You were a perfect hero, **_

_**Who lost to zero.**_

_**I'm so confused.**_

_**What is this feeling when I'm around you? **_

**A)Jeyna B) Percabeth C) Jasper**

**So that's the poem!~ Ade!~**


	16. Army

**Remorse**

**Chapter 16: Army**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LilyLunaPayne and Sula Rose Daughter of Chaos!~ The poem was Jeyna!~**

_**A/N: **_**Yeah! I'm updating more!~ I hope I'm getting better at my writing! Thank you guys for the reviews/favorites/follows! Most of the army is based on Hetalia charcters, sue me. **

**ATTENTION! I probably won't be updating for a month and a half after this, this is why I am trying to update more. I might update next week, but no promises. **

* * *

PERCY

I felt someone jump. Yah, I did. So I turned. There was an Annabeth staring right at me. I had my mask on so I hoped she didn't find out, but at the same time I did. I stared back at her, waiting for something to happen.

"_Perseus Jackson."_

Styx.

Annabeth didn't yell my name out (thank Chaos), so only me and the rest could hear. I didn't know how to react. Okay, I might be all powerful and stuff, but I'm still _human. _

I felt a someone grab my forearm and drag me away. I looked to see Thalia.

"_What?" _I hissed.

"As much as I want to tell everyone that it's us, Chaos is still our master. Don't disappoint him. Chiron was good enough, now Annabeth! I thought we went to Chaos for a reason! Styx! Let's just leave!" She hissed back, pulling me to the ship again. The rest followed. I wanted to sort out this matter somehow. Oh wait!

_Annabeth. _I thought as I was still being dragged against my will.

_What? Who is this? What is this? _

I smiled. _Me. The guy who you just walked up to._

A few seconds of silence.

_Are you Percy? _

Now it was my turn to be silent. Seriously, I'm such an idiot sometimes. Why didn't I think this through? I just had to use my geass.

I didn't respond; I just walked along with the rest of us to the ship. I knocked on the door. This time it was Peter Kirkland. He was about five years older that Marcello, but they still got along. With Sydney, Jordan, and some other people.

"Hi!" he grinned as his pet pelican circled his head.

"Hey, Pete," Thalia said, as she was still dragging me. We went in as Peter opened the door for us. Thalia finally let go of me.

"_Are you an idiot? And you have the nerve to just use your geass on her! Why don't you ever think things through!?" _

I winced at her yells. She stormed to her dorm. I sighed. Didn't I just think about that when she was dragging me?

I groaned. I somehow went to the café, as I usually do. I like it there. It helps me somehow. I went to the counter. It was Elizaveta Héderváry's shift. Her boyfriend Roderich Edelstein was there, playing the piano.

"Hi, Percy!" She smiled as she got my usual done.

"Hello, Elizaveta, where's Alex?"

"Oh, she just had her shift done. She's probably at the rooftop or something. Would you like to bring her, her special hot chocolate?"

"Sure, who's the next shift?" I asked as she was making the Alex's special hot chocolate.

"Bella." She said simply. "Here you go, a blue latte and Alex's special!" She smiled, handing me to cups.

"Thanks!" I jogged to the roof.

Now, as I am jogging, let me tell you how things are here. The only rule that Chaos actually told us is that male and female must be separate. We could still hang out, we just have to be respectful since girls and boys are...different. Anyway, girls have to have a different job than men. Like look at the café, Elizaveta is the host while Roderich playing the piano. It could be vice versa, just have a different job when they are working together.

I got to the roof. I saw Alex –I mean Jaye- taking a nap near the edge of the roof. I smiled softly as I walked up to her. Now, she's very ticklish like Nico, so I have this devious plan to wake her up. Similar to what I did to Nico when we were in Daeza Forest.

I tickled her.

"_Ahhhh!" _Such a similar reaction too. She grabbed her Dao sword pointed toward me. I was still just smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, it's just you." She said plainly.

"I brought you your special!"

"Yes!" She grabbed the cup from my hand leaving me to ponder how she knew it was that one since the cups are identical.

I took a sip from my blue latte, waiting for her to say something. "Thanks!" She said brightly and took one last swing from her cup. "That was awesome!" I could tell she finished it, leaving to ponder again on how she finished it while I wasn't even half-way.

I shrugged taking another sip from my latte. "So, we were sparring. Then Annabeth found out who I was." I said softly, taking another drink.

"Annabeth… Your girlfriend? So what? Did you confirm it was you?" She questioned, while laying down her legs dangling down from the edge.

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend. And no, Thalia dragged me away before I could do something." I left the part out about the geass.

"You used your geass didn't you?" I gaped.

"Who told you that?"

"You just did." I slumped down by her answer. She grabbed her sword and hugged it. It amazes me on how she could use a sword as a teddy bear.

You guys might be wondering on how we met. As you know, we recruit people and they become family besides Chaos' family.

* * *

"_C'mon Perce! It's Saturday! Wake up!" I heard Nico shout as he opened the door. On Saturday, we get the day off and we get to hang out with Chaos' Army as we call it. _

_I groaned and did my morning routine after pushing Nico out of my room. I was probably the last one to the army. Saturday and Sunday was relaxation day. I could tell I was late since Tragedy was up already. Most of the Chaos Family hides their real personalities and we only get a few glimpses of their real selves. It's fun. Tragedy likes to sleep in, which is weird since he's always alert._

_Anyway, I finally got to the recruit section. There were new recruits. Just standing and not having fun with the rest. One was a boy and one was a girl. They were next to each other, not doing anything. Everyone should be happy here, I thought and went to talk them._

_Once I started to get closer and talk to them, I received a punch to the face from the boy. After a while we became good friends. They were step-siblings, but they liked to be referred as twins because they have the same birthday and they look alike. The boy was Alex, while the girl was Jaye. Alex apologized for punching me in the face after a while, he's the over-protective one. _

* * *

And that's how we met. My mind is still preoccupied with Annabeth. I wonder what she's thinking.

* * *

ANNABETH

_I saw a cave with a pretty lake. There was a figure lying down and another standing. They looked like those two figures I saw in my other dream. Their faces were shadowed still. _

"_I do not know why snow is white, but I do find such white snow beautiful." _

* * *

Then I woke up again.

* * *

**So!~ I guess that went well, a bit background on Jaye. I don't like what I did to the Annabeth-discovering-Percy scene. Oh well. Like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**Sue me for using Hetalia characters. I don't most of the army. **

**Now, we won't be doing anymore poems (aww), but games (yey!). So here, every chapter, there's going to be a different game.**

**Game: Try to make me fall in love with you with just one word. **

**I know you guys see this on FB pages, oh well. Ja-ne!~**


	17. Just a Taste

**Remorse **

**Chapter 17: Sword Class**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LilyLunaPayne!~**

_**A/N:**_** SORRY SORRY. DUMB WRITER"S BLOCK IF YOU ASK ME! I'm so, so sorry for not updating, please forgive me! Anyway, the last chapter wasn't great –the revelation- but I really wanted to put Jaye for background. I guess I am rushing through the story a bit… I was at the Philippines typing this then I totally forgot about it. So much flights… MY AIRPLANES ARE GROWING UP!~ **

**READ: I really hope all of you read **_**Let it All Out**_** by me, that story is cannon in this story. **

**Mind you I will not make people get together (maybe some, mostly not likely), kiss, love each other yes. Though no one will be officially together. I will try to put as many pairings as possible, one-sided or not.**

**ATTENTION! I am looking for a beta to beta my story. I want a beta that is good with tenses, description, paragraphing, some romantic, some comedy and some fight scenes and a beta that can help me with the plot. I also want a beta who can beta fast. Thank you if there is anyone interested. I am currently looking for one myself, right now.**

**EDIT: I just did a quick edit, nothing you need to re-read**

* * *

PERCY

I woke up a bit earlier this morning. Today we are actually going to train the camp today. I am going to train the sword, Thalia with the bow, Nico-powers, Jason-Roman style techniques, Piper-Greek Mythology (Hey, for monsters in detail), Leo-forgery. So, I got up early. We will divide the army on what's their best skill. For example, a strong swordfighter will help me teach like they focus on a pair while I overlook everything. But, we will still change the army because we still are their mentors. After a week, swordfighters go to bow and arrow and I get the forgery kids. Stuff like that.

Now, that I'm done explaining, let's go on with the day. Did my usual stuff, brush teeth, wash up, you know, usual stuff. I changed into regular clothes, just with the cloak and mask. I went to the Dining Hall of our battleship. It was a mile long table with everyone's favorite food. Like that table you see in _Harry Potter_.

I passed by the Vargas' and Nico, the Kirklands, the Wangs, and others. I took my seat at the head of the table and dug in. Blue chocolate milk and blue chocolate cookies, just like my mom's…

'"_You're going to tell me to calm down! How can I calm down when my mother is dead!" _

_Then Annabeth came in slowly. Her face full of tears. On the floor was a basket and apples. She came in and crouched down in front of me. Trying to comfort me. It was a pathetic scene. Too much drama. I was pathetic.'_

I grimaced at the memory. Annabeth comforted me then, why would she do this to me? Why would she cheat on me?

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with Perce! He's thinking deeply!" I heard _Jaye's _voice from behind.

I smiled a bit, trying to lighten my face up. "I think there's something wrong with Al! She's not on the rooftop!"

She scowled at me, but then grinned. She walked over to the table to get a special glass. "I'm here to get my special."

"Does anyone know what is in that special?" I asked out loud, a few hands raised, all of them worked in the café. "Has anyone tried it?" Only Jaye raised her hand.

I smirked and made a grab for the cup. She step-sided, clutched her Dao sword and pointed it at me. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Special."

I did the unarming maneuver which made her sword clatter to the ground. I turned, trying to grab the cup. She kneeled and did a back flip. I grabbed her hand, making her turn. She tried to get away, but I was too strong. I held her in my arms, one holding her waist, one holding the cup. I grinned and took a sip, watching her horrified expression.

_Rainbows. _Many, many rainbows filled me. A mix of hot chocolate and vanilla filled me. With a touch of strawberries. I can't really describe it. Like your favorite food mixed with a bunch of sugar and sweets. Then a drizzle of powdered chocolate and chocolate syrup with vanilla ice cream. My head got all sweet and dizzy, like cotton candy…

I was about to return it back to her, but before I did that though, someone smacked me upside the head.

"_**Don't you dare take another sip…" **_I gulped at Jaye's expression, giving her back the amazing-ness. Why the Hades is she so protective over this? She walked away, I think to the balcony. I looked around, deciding I should just go to training.

"Guys, be out in an hour! I'll be there first!" I put on my hoodie and mask then walked out. My sword, Akasha, was with me. I wonder what was in her special, why all those memories came back into my head. I subconsciously started to pound the dummy for thirty minutes.

"P…Percy?" I heard a small whisper behind me. I turned around. There was Annabeth.

I didn't respond.

"You are Percy, aren't you?" She said this time, her voice a bit more stronger this time.

I had this huge urge to shout to the whole camp that this was me, but again, I didn't respond.

"_Answer me!" _Tears were forming in her eyes now, her voice breaking. I couldn't help it. I don't care if many things happened. I walked over, rubbing my hands over her tears, my other about to reveal my mask. I stopped before I could though.

"You're a smart person. I don't need to tell you." I walked to the forest, ten minutes sparing until our training session.

I walked around; just thinking if I did was right or wrong.

"Perce." I heard another voice, a one I was familiar with.

I turned for the second time. There was _Jaye._

"…You idiot…That drink…it's a- you know what never mind. I just don't think you should drink it…"

"Why?"

"Just don't. Please…"

I looked at her eyes, dark-brown. A daughter of Nemesis. Cousin of Ethan Nakamura. Tears were shining through her eyes.

"I won't. Just stop crying. We need to go to practice." I said, holding her hand, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were scared and sad, but a bit surprised, glazed with tears.

"…You idiot…" She started to walk again.

* * *

Everyone was in positions. I could see Jaye in my group. I could also see Annabeth in my group. They were both looking at me, waiting for me to do something.

"Good morning class!" I grinned. "Today is your first lesson with us. This is the sword class; you guys will change to Light's class tomorrow, then to Dark's and so on."

Everyone nodded, and I simply smile back.

"So, I'll be teaching you how to use a butterfly sword. It's a short dao, about the length of a forearm and it is a single edged blade. They are usually used in pairs. Dual-wielding is a hard skill to learn, even for the most skilled swordsmen, so we'll be practicing on that!" I smiled as I said the last few words and took out a pair of sheathed butterfly sword on the table in front.

"Who wants to try first?" I challenged, smirking.

* * *

"Okay, you don't want to go straight with your sword arm, you want to go from you sword arm to the opposite side so you get all of the space in your opponent." I said as I guided Lou Ellen's arm a bit to the right.

I walked around a bit to see everyone's work. Most was the extending of the arm and the using two swords. I was almost done inspecting, walking to the last row of people. Jaye was there… Annabeth was there.

They both had the same problem, working with two swords. Annabeth was found of using small daggers and Jaye uses a Dao…

"Both of you, please come here." I said simply. They both turned and faced me, obviously annoyed that I interrupted their practice time.

For a long time, I was scared. Scared of girls.

* * *

**I think I really rushed it a bit…And it feels a bit like a filter... Well, I hope to be updating faster! Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	18. Dreams

**Remorse **

**Chapter 17: Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Goddess of the Dark Flame!~**

_**A/N: **_**Hello again my fellow readers! It's been like a few hours- *Hits by a tomato* Okay, I'm sorry for not updating fast, but look on the bright side! Almost summer, which means it's almost summer and then it's Spring Break for me! Which means, updating! **

**I think my writing is getting worse and rushed. Please, somebody, I NEED a Beta Reader.**

* * *

ANNABETH'S

Day 1

_There was deserted building in rubbles. It looked like some kind of ghetto with bullet holes surrounding the area. There was that man and woman I saw in my dream in the mountains. The woman was dead, bleeding. The man was shocked, then I heard that voice I heard from my dream from before. _

"_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"_

"_Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"_

Day 2

_There was a petite girl, around the age of four. She had violet eyes, filled with life and short, wavy brown hair up in pigtails. She was laughing with a shadowed figure and another chasing after her. _

_The scene changed to that girl, being cradled in by a shadowed figure. All I could see that her eyes were no longer filled with joy, just terror. I could see blood splattered everywhere. Then I heard a scream. _

_Then I saw the same girl, her eyes shut closed. She looked sad, being carried by a shadowed figure. _

_Then she was a bit older, around fourteen. Laughing._

_Then the next scene had her in a pink wheelchair. Her eyes filled with determination. _

_The last scene I saw was that she was in chains, crying. Her eyes filled with sadness. _

Day 3

_My third dream was about a boy with curly hair and purple eyes like the other girl I had a dream about. His eyes had nothing in them. Watching other things I couldn't see. Then I heard a gunshot._

_I saw that little boy again. He was holding a gun, then shot a shadowed figure with it. _

_He was grown up now, holding a knife and blood all over him. _

_Then I saw him smiling with a shadow. First time I saw him smile. _

_Then I saw him with the same cold look in his eyes. One of his eyed blurred with red. _

_Lastly, I saw his face deathly pale and around his eyes were purple. He was smiling, then his eyes shut._

Day 4

_The fourth dream was about another boy, brown unruly hair and emerald eyes. He was fierce, with determination. _

_He was laughing now, with two other figures. I recognized one. She was in a wheelchair. _

_Now there was a grandfather clock, broken. A figure bending down, blood coming out from with stomach through a knife. The little boy was terrified. _

_Then I saw him a bit older, smiling at a shadowed person._

_At the same age, I saw him sobbing for a person on the bed. _

_For the last part, I saw a masked person. Holding a sword. Somehow, I knew he was crying. _

Day 5

_I saw a mother holding two babies in her arms. One was shadowed the other not. He was blond, smiling with pure innocence._

_Then I saw him a bit older, ten perhaps. His hair was to his chin, slicked back. He was holding his hand with someone, smiling, but not with pure innocence. _

_Then I saw him by a staircase, his hand pointing upwards, then multiple gunshots. His face in a stoic expression._

_I saw him with longer hair than before, he was in a temple. Smiling a bit, but with no innocence in it. _

_The next scene, he was in an outraged expression, blood flowing out from his crown. _

_Last scene, he was on the floor, crawling. He was messed up, blood everywhere. He closed his eyes. _

Day 6

_There was a little girl, pathetic looking. Wearing nothing but rags, she collapsed on the street road. A nun was there and helped her. _

_I saw her again, her eyes filled with happiness, as she played with everyone surrounding her._

_Then I saw the little girl, her eyes red. Then I saw the nun, dead on the altar floor. Then the next thing I knew, the girl had killed herself to. _

_I saw her again though, she was being burned at stake. She was older. Around seventeen. Screaming in agony as people threw rocks at her._

_Then she was dead again, lying on the floor. Holding hands with a man. _

_I saw her once more, she was at that old church praying. Smiling sadly as a single tear fell down. _

Day 7

_A little boy in a royal suit was chasing the first girl I saw around a courtyard. A shadowed figure sitting was sitting down, watching the two. _

_Then he was a bit older, in a royal suit with a cape. He fell down on the stairs, terrified. _

_A bit older. He was carrying the first girl on his back and was climbing some stairs, the second boy with brown unruly hair was there, looking fierce._

_Then he was about seventeen, he was in a terrorized building, holding hands with a dead girl. _

_He was horseback riding with the first boy. _

_Then he was in a machine, battling with the long-haired boy. _

_Then he was in a costume. Commanding the world. _

_Lastly, he was in bloodstained, royal clothing. Just stabbed by a sword. Then he fell down to meet the teary-eyes of the first girl, he spoke a few words and closed his eyes for the last time. _

* * *

PERCY'S

_I saw in a garden, standing by an apple tree, which was blossoming. I saw red rose on one side with poppies around it. And another rose, but with thorn-apples and a giant Angrec, surrounded by black roses. The sky was filled with poppies. _

_Then I was being tangled by black roses, and everything disappeared. _

* * *

**Okay! Guess what the dreams are about! I think it's going to be very interesting to see what you guys come up with.**

**I'm thinking of making this a CodeGeassXPJO X-over… but it's just Chaos who is from there.**

**HINTS:**

**-If you watched Code Geass, you will be able to see what's going on in Annabeth's dream.**

**-Percy's dream has flowers, which means *LANGUAGE OF FLOWERS***

**-Angrec is a flower, which shows royalty. **


	19. The Third Side

**Remorse**

**Chapter 18: The Third Side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to TimeLadyofTARDIS!~**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry my readers for not updating as quick, but summer break is coming soon so I shall update almost every day! So let us all be happy! Let me say that the Son of Sobek never existed here, for those who have read it. I don't want the Egyptians to get involved, basically the Kane Chronicles never existed in my canon. **

**Please, any betas come offer. **

* * *

UNKNOWN

The Gods explained everything to us. How there were Greeks and Romans, and how they broke are millennia-year promise. We were all shocked at first, but what can we do. We're just a bunch of demigods and their obviously going to use us to fight them. But after that announcement, they said that we'll be fighting along with Kronos and Gaea.

Since they were the enemies as the Greeks as well, they said it was okay to fight with them, even if they were Greek.

After the speech, we were allowed to resume our daily activities and start our battle training tomorrow. I sighed as I walked down the path that combined the field areas to the cabin area. It was a long walk, perhaps two miles at least.

I was taking a lovely walk, until James just jumped on me and knocked me over. "_Mine Guder! _James, what the Hel is wrong with you?"

"Well, you were walking in you grumpy self so I decided to cheer you up!" He started to poke me in the side. After the fifteenth time, I got sick of it.

"Would you just stop it?!" I growled and almost wanted to knee him

"Nope!"

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"A game!"

I swear this kid is so immature for a sixteen year old, just like his damned fath-.

_Rumble, rumble._

Sorry Loki. Wait, you know, I'm not sorry. That _tosk-_

_Rumble, rumble. _

Damnit.

I tried to ignore James as I walked to my cabin. My father doesn't really have a lot of flings so there aren't many children here. Just me, Lys, Vind, and Faste. Lys and Vind are out again, probably hanging out with Igjen and Høyre or something.

I went to the counselor's room, and flipped on the light. My room was all clean, and of course, that damn light which never turns of until I want to sleep. Sure, I can have all of my things are orderly and can hear a paperclip drop with a concert going on, but wherever I go I have this light. So annoying sometimes.

Anyway, I walked to my desk and thought about the Greeks. As far as I know, there are two different versions, Romans and Greeks. The Romans are just a counterpart of the Greeks and the Greeks are the original Greek deities. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. This is stressful.

So we are going to be fighting along with Kronos and Gaea, and six other children against the Greeks and the Romans. Kronos is the titan God of time Gaea is Earth. I'm not sure about the six other children, because the Gods didn't announce anything except 'six other children'. Greeks and Romans are a bunch of demigods trained, about two thousand. In our camp, we have twelve main Gods to even out the relations with the Greeks, then minor Gods. Our camp is in a form of a perdhro, a line and two angled lines on each side.

We have about a five thousand people in our camp, and it's pretty hard to come here through all the mountains so we have an advantage. We get our demigods all over the world, so it makes sense we have more. And our camp is well hidden, you have to go through mountains, find a specific area, a circle with no trees, go on the middle, jump three times, then a ladder appears, then you have to go down the ladder and knock on the gate, and you're in camp. Very confusing, I know.

So we got an advantage so far. Most of us are have more skill in magic, and basically more skill in everything we do than accuracy or power. The Greeks and Romans are more diverse, from what I heard so maybe half-magic and-half weapons. Most of us don't even have real swords or bows and arrows.

Lastly, we have the Gods. Our Gods told us that the Romans and Greeks don't usually stay in touch with each other. Well, sucks for them. Our parents always visit whenever they can, even if it's not every day, they visit like three times a week. They love to help us and plan battles with us.

We're so going to win this. I was about to take a shower, when a seriously bright light appeared. It's like, a million of _white_ lights shining. Since I also have heightened senses, it really hurts. But since, our powers also let us never have a disability, I won't get blind. But, it's like a white sun in your face.

"Dad?" I asked, as there's in only one person in the world who could shine like that…I think, because of the Greek Gods, I'm not sure.

"Oh look, it's you." The light calmed down and I could see a figure with jet-black hair and had dark-brown eyes. I frowned at the lack of enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to just take a shower.

"What's wrong with visiting the Hero of Asgard?"

I could feel my neck grow hotter. "Just tell me what you want."

"You already heard about all the fuss about the Greeks and Romans so I'm going to say this straight. You are going to be the battle leader of the war we will be fighting. All the rest of my bunch agreed, well except for some like Loki, but that doesn't matter. I will tell Vili and Ve that you will be in charge." My dad said flatly. As if being chosen by the Gods isn't a big deal.

"Seriously? Right, as if that will happen." I laughed at the idea, then he showed me the Balmug.

"I stole it. If you seriously don't believe me, take it. Sigurd doesn't care anyway, he doesn't use this thing anymore. Just guarding some place in Sweden. You can use it if you want."

I decided that they were taking this seriously, I just sighed and walked to the showers. I grinned as I stepped in. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Question: Can you try to see who this person's godly parent is? Also, what can you predict about this person. **

**Well, follow me on Instagram and Twitter if you please, I just made one so yeah.**

** Awesomedaze-instagram and animebookfreak-twiter.**


	20. Revelation

**Remorse**

**Chapter 20: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SilverViridian!~**

_**A/N: **_**Guess what? It's Summer! Time for updating super-fast and what not! I'm going to update faster from now on so be happy! Also, we reached 300 reviews! Thank you all who have reviewed and I am seriously. Grateful. From. The. Bottom. Of. My. Heart. So now we're getting to the battle and the peak of this story. **

**I need a beta. Come on, we're almost to the end of the story! If I can't find one for this story, I hope there's a beta who can help me with my stories I write in the future. **

* * *

ANNABETH

I woke up, with sweat covering all of me. My breathing was heavy, my head was heating up. That was my seventh dream this week, and usually demigods don't have these much dreams in a row. I shook it off, I told Chiron after the third dream, but he said it was nothing. I sighed, deciding to get dressed and start of my day. I put a hand to my forehead, and stood up.

After I got dressed, I went out to start the Cabin Inspections once again and Breakfast. Those two are the only things that haven't changed since Sin and his army came over. After Breakfast and inspections, we go directly to training with the six main generals of Sin's army until one then have lunch. After that we get free time until four. Then we get our independent choice like before, swords, archery, Pegasus riding, monster assault techniques, arts & crafts, canoe races, wall climbing, or Capture the Flag. Have dinner, then campfire and then we go to bed. Lots have changed.

All we do is train, train, train. It's been like this for three months. We only know that we're fighting Kronos and Gaea's forces combined. I'm so frustrated that I don't know anything. Today was Night's classes. He has a sword which he calls the Sword of Knightmare that can transform into a robot and Night also has the power of the moon and clouds. For some reason, the moon always follows him. He's also really good at mechanics.

I tried to discover who they were, but no such luck. Hades, I once even thought that Sin was Percy. There's seriously something wrong with my brain. I finished my breakfast, then I saw a cup filled with a drink I've never seen in camp. It sort of looked like a latte. It was like calling me. I couldn't help it, I took a sip of it.

The happiest moments of my life popped into my mind. Dad and I. Mom. Camp friends…Percy. It was like the best thing in the world. It felt like Ambrosia, Nectar, and a bunch of the best food in the world. I can't describe it. I was about to take another sip, then the girl who was my training partner came and took the cup. I was a bit disappointed, but I started to walk to the training grounds for Night's forgery class.

As I stood there, listening to Night's instructions, I stared at Night. His mask covered his left eye and the right side of his face with a circle for his right eye. You could see a mess of curly hair and a brown eye. His eye was always uplifted and with a happy glimmer in his eyes, but looked a bit crazy and over-hyper. It was clear you could see his smile.

I was listening him explain how to build a Dozer, which could control other machines. I suddenly remembered Leo, he showed me a Dozer before, and how to make one, so it was pretty easy. While I tried to make my own automaton, I kept on looking back at Night. He just looked so familiar. Then I would see Leo next to him, then I would see Leo at Night as the same person. This started to happen for a few minutes, then I could stand it. I shouted, clutching my hands to my head. What was going on? I looked at Night, who looked up from his Dozer and stared at me in shock. I saw him shout for someone, but I couldn't hear. I started to run.

I ran to see Day, a girl who had a mask that covered her face completely besides her eyes, which were misty. Her hair was choppy. The only thing I could see was Piper. Completely mortified, I ran again.

People around me looked at me as if I was on fire. I couldn't see what was going on though. I saw Pain, who was trying to block my path. His mask covered his mouth and the bridge of his nose, but he could still see, because of tiny holed in the mask. He had the blond hair and electric blue eyes – which you could see from the holes - that Jason had.

I ran, then I saw both Light and Dark, Dark's mask covered his left side and mouth and Light's mask covered her upper face, leaving her mouth open and a circle for her eyes. I saw Dark's messy black hair and dark eyes and Light's shoulder length black hair and electric blue eye. I only saw Nico and Thalia.

I ran again, to see Sin blocking my path. I suddenly collapsed on the floor, tired. I felt tears coming out from my eyes. I looked to my lap, surprised to see electric like shots coming from my stomach. That's why everyone was staring at me. My hair was singed a bit, so were my clothes. I bet I looked pathetic. I looked up for a bit, and saw the girl who took my cup behind Sin, who disappeared. I looked up at Sin, who had a concerned look in his left eye. His mask covered his mouth and the right side of his face, but revealed his messy hair and his blue-green eye.

I sobbed, as I mentioned Sin to come closer. He did and I whispered into his ear, "You really are _Percy_, aren't you?" Then I stood up, grabbing his clothes in my fist, "Light and Dark are Thalia and Nico, Day and Night are Piper and Leo, Jason is Pain, am I right?" I looked at Sin – I mean Percy in his eye, which held shock. I didn't need an answer. I ran to my cabin, and started to cry.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Okay, no we're moving onto the action! Like it? Hate it? Please review!~ I'll be updating more faster, so look forward to that!**


	21. Ambush

**Remorse**

**Chapter 21: Ambush**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Summersecho!~**

_**A/N: **_**Okay, maybe I didn't update super-fast, but I will update more often. I'm thinking about putting questions again on the bottom of each chapter, what do you think? I also think I'm going a bit fast, here, so I'll try to slow down. **

**I need a beta. Come on, we're almost to the end of the story! If I can't find one for this story, I hope there's a beta who can help me with my stories I write in the future.**

* * *

PERCY

I watched as Annabeth ran away after she whispered our identities. I was shocked for a moment, but this is Annabeth, she was going to find out eventually. The rest of my gang, came up to me, confused looks on their faces. The campers and our army were looking curious as well.

It was an unusual sight, all of a sudden Annabeth was crying and yelling and spark-like things radiating from her. It looked like she was going insane. I looked at the rest commanders of Chaos, I nodded to them with a small whisper.

"It has been revealed."

Their expressions darkened, I was about to make a white lie to the campers and army when the ground started to shake, a bit. Then the shaking increased, and the ground started to rumble. Tiny green snakes popped out from the ground, with a deadly look in their eyes. "Basilisks! Don't look at them in the eye, don't touch them, and don't go anywhere near them! Run to the Big House!" I yelled as loud as I could so everyone could hear me.

I helped other campers to the Big House, and I could see Frank transforming into a weasel and helping Hazel, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. There were too many. I could see all of my gang were helping others get in as well. Then the ground started to shake again. About twenty Drakons appeared and about half of them were Lydian. Nico did the analysis this time, "Twenty Drakons, about half Lydian! Breathe fire, acidic venom, and again, _don't look at them in the eyes! _Lydians can secrete acid, and scales are harder than titanium, _don't look in their eyes!" _

I could hear the terrified screams of all the campers, too scared to do anything. Tch, even I was scared. I mean, over hundreds of small basilisks and twenty Drakons. I heard a war cry from my left, I turned to see hoards of monsters breaking our barrier. I could see about three Hydras and at least one sea serpent. Sweat covered my cloaked body. _What the damn Tartarus?_

I looked at the rest, same expression of shock and confusion. I looked at the campers. Chiron was counting off heads, Dionysus gone. I walked to Chiron, "Are they all here?"

Chiron nodded his head no. "Two gone, Annabeth and Jaye."

Apparently, Will Solace heard this as well. He grabbed his arrow and sprinted to the direction of the Cabins. I saw him jump over the river and sprint again.

I groaned and murmured, "Jaye," hoping Will would take care of Annabeth. Using my Geass to ask Jaye where she was, I could hear her a bit. "

_I'm in our battleship, at the rooftop. _

I opened my eyes, took out my Sword of Akasha, jumped onto my shadows and flew away. My shadows went super-fast going to our battleship. I was planning on taking the battle ship to the Big House so we could have more protection. Some of the people from Camp Jupiter were heard, about a hundred. I couldn't say about the other thousands.

"_Perce!"_

I spotted Jaye, I started to find myself grinning, and I leaped so I could be in front of her. "Thank Chaos your alive!"

"You to!"

I rejoiced and started to grab her hand and drag her to the control panel.

I looked at the controls and tried to start up the engine, since it hasn't been on for a while, it would take a while to start. "Jaye, control the ship. I'll try to kill that Hydra that's right over our heads."

I gripped her hand and ran to the rooftop. I spotted the Hydra, whose heads were looking around itself. I gripped the hilt of my sword, calling for shadows to surround me. I couldn't fight the heads without fire, which I obviously don't have. But I was thinking for my shadows to get me some Greek fire from Nico's old cabin.

I was going to distract the eight-headed monster for now, as long as the shadows came back. "Hey, sixteen-eyes!" I know, not the best insult. But I caught its attention, all the heads were focused on me, their mouths opened wide and making that annoying rasping sounds. I told myself not to cut off any of its heads.

I grimaced and lunged.

* * *

CHAOS

I watched the battle with the rest of my family. I frowned when I saw that Percy chose Jaye instead of Annabeth. I looked at Vivian and then to Cecilia. "Didn't you guys sent the dreams?"

Cecilia furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes, they seemed to work on Annabeth, but not on Percy."

"But then, Jaye's drug also influenced her mind. I don't know why there were side-effects though." Vivian replied.

"Well, Percy's army has a better ability than humans. So I'm guessing that's why." I heard Tragedy say. I sighed, it doesn't matter anymore anyways. Bianca came here a few days ago with Minerva, one of my old sister's best friend. I promised Bianca she could stay with Nico if all goes well. I guess it won't go well.

"It doesn't really matter now, it seems as that our prodigy has almost made his decision. We'll just wait for a while and see if he makes the right one, if he doesn't…then the beginning will repeat itself."

I walked out of our dining room, hoping that Perseus would make the right decision.

* * *

**Okay! Action, this is the real rising action and were almost to the climax of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like it? Hate it? Please review!~**


	22. War

**Remorse**

**Chapter 22: War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to purplemania!**

_**A/N: **_**Remember that guy from the chapter 18? Well, yeah. He's coming back!** **Guys, please vote on my poll it's on my profile as usual! **

* * *

UNKOWN

I was hiding in the trees, looking at the state of the Greek Camp. It was in a terrible state now, almost all of Gaea's loved animals appearing. Kronos and his army is just about to ambush, I can see that kid…Louis I think, about to charge and Percy.

I grabbed my sword, pulled it out from its hilt and grinned at my reflection. This is going to be bloody. I saw that Gaea and Kronos already are in battle, so that means it's our turn.

"_Angripe*!" _I yelled loudly, so almost all of the camp could hear. I barged into the Greek Camp as the borders were destroyed. I could see the ground breaking the middle of camp, as people were coming out.

I started to run to help Louis against that Greek hero called Percy. I saw James running next to me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, and started for a full out sprint. I could see small little snakes from the ground, Basilisks I think, just staring and killing people. There were a few other campers in my way, off a limb. They were all in my way.

As soon as I was near the Hydra and Louis, I saw Percy clashing swords with Louis. Both equally matched, this match will go nowhere.

I climbed up the battle ship, it wasn't tall so it wasn't that hard. As I was going up, I saw a girl with black hair looking over the controls. I paused, staring at her and started to climb the little space I had left.

I walked silently, so that Percy couldn't hear me. I tried to give the Hydra and Louis a sign I was here. Louis caught my eye, nodded ever so slightly and jumped back, along with the Hydra. I lunged for Percy's back, and he turned just so our swords could meet.

I jumped back, ready for introductions.

"Who the Chaos are you?" He demanded, looking back at Louis in the corner of the eye. I smirked at his question.

"Me? I'm you. And that other one called Jason. I'm Louis, even." I put my sword in an attacking position. "I am Alex Sig Krisings. Son of Hiemdall, Hero of Yggdrasil."

Then I lunged at Percy, who got distracted by me to stop worrying about Louis. He attacked from behind, and I know that Percy can't dual-wield. As he tried to hold Louis by the hand, I did a simple, unarming technique and Percy fell unbalanced with his sword in my hand. I handed the sword to Louis and grabbed another sword from my belt. _Remember 70% attack, 25% counter-attack, and 15% counter attack. _

I was about to tease him on what he was going to do, when I felt the ship move. "Louis, I remember seeing a girl by the controls earlier!"

"That was probably Jaye! I'll take care of her!" _Jaye…_I heard Louis and he was gone, I saw Percy trying to run after him, but I pulled him by his collar.

"Nope. You still have me to deal with. And the Hydra." I turned to look at the monster, still holding Percy. "Hmn…I'll call you Sekne*. And you'll be my personal Hydra." I turned my attention back to Percy. "You have to battle me and Sekne first."

I could tell he got really angry because he just punched me right on the face, which I almost dodged. Sekne, the Hydra, decided to slither his heads down, and fly*. The ship was moving steadily and it was pretty hard to keep balance. I wiped a line of sweat from my forehead and ran to Percy.

"You know," I said as I was running. When I was close enough so he could hear me, and Sekne's head was five feet away from him. "I could kill you right know," And I was prepared to witness a single blow of a Hydra and two sword on this pitiful Greek.

Then I saw his eye glow red and some shadows coming near me. They were holding…green fire?

Then I saw the Jaye come out of nowhere and was lifted by some shadows. I heard a voice in my head. Sounding like it came from Percy.

_Bye. _

Then he went up in the shadows, with his sword and Jaye. I also saw the fire just drop. My first instinct was to run away. I grabbed Sekne and climbed on her. I told her to go get Louis, and one of her heads did. Right before the fire landed. He got Louis and started to fly away from the ship.

"Hey Louis, we meet again."

"Alex." He nodded his head at me.

I smirked. "The underground troops are almost done, I suggest that you should tell the monsters and your troops to clear out soon."

"…Okay, I'll see what I can do. Just drop me off there, by the pinecone tree. I'll try to contact the forces." I nodded and we flew to the ground. He jumped and nodded his head in thanks and ran off.

I waited there for a moment, until I saw that most of our soldiers were gone. I saw that the Greeks were a bit relieved that most of us were retreating. Until they saw me. When I thought all of our forces were gone, even Kronos and the other monsters, I smiled. A devious one, of course.

"Sekne, I want you to fly to the middle of the camp." And she did.

The morons were following me of course. I flew to the middle of the camp where the hole was and waited for most of the idiotic Greeks to come after me. When they were close enough, I smiled sweetly at them and broke a pillar with my two swords and hopped on Sekne. "I hope you guys have a nice time in the underworld, you lort*!"

And the ground broke, leaving many dead. I grinned, time for the Roman camp.

* * *

_Somewhere in another universe, where there is a grand mansion of six and a garden that seems like it never ends. The white king dropped._

* * *

**So obviously, Alex is the Norse Percy, Norse Jason, and the Norse Louis. Basically the leader of the Norse. **

**Translations:**

**Angripe: Attack **

**Sekne: It's like a play on words, I mixed the words sixteen and eyes together in Norwegian. **

**Lort: Filth**

**I also know that Hydra's aren't supposed to have wings, but Sekne does. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! **


	23. Fatal Flaw

**Remorse**

**Chapter 23: Fatal Flaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I have mentioned and forgot to put here.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **

_**A/N: **_**Happy Fourth of July! Happy Birhday to 'MURICA! Can you guys honestly comment on my writing know. I'm terrible at battle scenes, and I wouldn't necessarily say the best writer either. And did you guys see the House of Hades preview! *squee* I'm so excited!**

* * *

PERCY

I stood up from the earthquake caused by that guy named Alex. I look to my side to see that Jaye is still asleep. I picked her up and analyzed the place. Looks like a lot are dead. _Bloody limbs flying out of nowhere, dried blood, bodies not breathing, the ground is torn into pieces. _I tried to analyze how many people are dead and alive, I called up the rest of my gang and hopefully my army. When we came together there were only half of our army left.

"Look for survivors," were the only words I said. I left to check the pulse and breathing of the remaining ones. _That guy's head is gone, pretty sure he's dead. This guy got a sword in his chest, close enough to the heart. Dead. A sword from this person's body in the stomach. Dead. Head twisted. Dead. Body's folded the other way. Dead. _

I found at least five survivors after searching twenty. After hours and hours I only found thirty demigods, all six of us found about a hundred. And most of them were severely injured. Like their limb was gone, _deep_ cuts…

I found Chiron appear, and I was grateful. With Annabeth. I wanted to go over there to see is they had any injuries but I couldn't. I had to focus on everyone.

"Everyone! To the battleship! I know that we lost great numbers today, but let's not let this little battle affect us! We've gone through worse, right?" I got a few nods, but that was it. I sighed and decided to lead the walk, Jaye was unconscious still and it looks like Annabeth received a head injury.

I focused on my six friends. Nico looked like he had his arm cut and received a steel stuck in his leg, besides the minor cuts. Thalia looked like her hand was burned and her legs were sprained. Jason hand was bloody, not from his injury. Instead, it seemed like most of the blood on his face, wasn't his. He had a small head injury, but that was it. Piper's left eye was bandaged and her right shoulder was pierced with about three arrows. Leo's hands were shot with arrows and his right wrist was broken.

I had a few cuts on my face, but the real thing was that my ankle and wrist were broken. I was carrying Jaye and it seemed like she just had a cut on her arm and legs. Looking at most campers, they weren't in a good condition either. When we go to the ship, I walked to the rooftop with the six. I left Jaye with Elizaveta's care. It seemed like Elizaveta's arms were broken.

When we got up there, Piper was the first one to talk. But her voice was raspy, broken, and gone. It wasn't powerful as before. "I…got hit…o-on my voice-pipe…and I'm losing…"

"Her voice." Jason finished not looking at Piper. "And that's not all, her left eye's blind and her right eye doesn't have the best eyesight. And when that happens, her eyes aren't clear." He said with a strain in his voice.

"I can't use my hands well once they're healed. And I definitely can't use my dominate hand anymore." I heard Leo, sounding defeated. But he still hand a grin on his face.

"I can't use my hand for archery or swords forever, and I can't run for now." Thalia said quietly.

"I can't use my hand for swords anymore, as you can see. And I doubt I can run anytime soon." Nico.

I looked at Jason, waiting for something. "I…kept on killing with my hands. After killing some monsters and the Norse Demigods, I just kept on going. I threw my sword away and started killing people with my hands, it didn't matter who they were…then halfway I started to eat the victims up…" He looked away from us, and his hands were trembling. "I don't know what gotten into me…I think it was the eidolas, but it wasn't them. I had no cold feeling…it was my own will…"

I honestly couldn't think to say anything, out of everyone…that seemed pretty bad.

"And that gives you the right to eat Hazel?" I heard two voices. Leo and…Frank?

I saw Frank the doorway, tears in his eyes. I then looked at Leo, the same tears in his eyes.

"Frank! I can-" Jason tried to, but it was obviously not going to work. What can you explain when you already did?

"How. Dare. You. She. Was. My. Life." Literally. And with every word he punched Jason, who didn't even resist. Tears were in Frank's eyes. I looked down, I didn't even realize a precious friend was gone. Then he walked up in the middle of all of us.

"And all of you! You guys just hid your identities! Do you have no idea how much Hazel and I worried? She told me about what happened to Jason and snapped me out of my idiocy! You guys just abuse my damn trust…"

I could see his body slowly fading. His _stick! _I ran over to him, "Frank!" I called out. "Don't tell me-"

I saw him glare at me, but softened up a little. He grabbed the burning stick which was had one flame.

"No! No, no, no, Frank! You're not going to die!"

He smiled a bit, one without warmth. "Bye."

And he disappeared.

I wanted to punch Chaos. I lost my girlfriend, my camp, my friends, my mom, Frank, Hazel…

The list can go on.

I looked at Leo who was on the floor, tears still in his eyes.

Leo can't use his gifted hands to make anything. He can't build, he can't fight, he can't make fire appear out of nowhere, he lost Hazel to…

Piper lost her beautiful eyes and voice. She can't charmspeack anymore. She doesn't have that power and will that she had before.

Thalia lost her hands to use weapons. Archery, swords. She can't even use her powers anymore. Which must be terrible for her.

Nico can't use his sword. His favorite to. The only thing he can do is use his powers.

Jason gone crazy. He got power-hungry. Like most spawns of Zeus. He lost what made him a leader and why everyone looked up to him.

I…lost everyone's trust. My loyalty was gone. Why couldn't I protect everyone? I bet no one trusts me. Why? I lost the reason why everyone looked up to me.

Leo's fatal flaw is feeling of inferiority. Feeling like he isn't important and he lost almost everything in his life. He must feel like he has nothing to prove. He fell into his fatal flaw. Now he could kill himself from doing ridiculous things to try to prove that he's worthy.

Piper's fatal flaw* is that she feels like she can do what she can't. She feels like she can be a hero, but she cant. Similar to Leo, since she lost her real and only power besides the one that Chaos left her, is gone. She fell into her fatal flaw. Now she can kill herself by doing idiotic stuff to prove she can be a hero that can fight.

Thalia's fatal flaw is ambition. She desires power. And know since her powers gone, if she's offerent I know she will take it. She'll fall into her fatal flaw. She can die from too much power.

Nico's fatal flaw is holding grudges. He'll hold a grudge to anyone and will do nothing to stop killing them, until sometime. He can fall into his fatal flaw since many have died. He can die by killing others because of his grudge.

Jason's is the same as Thalia. Ambition. He already fell into his fatal flaw today. He can die from too much power.

…I know I can die because I want to save them. I'll even sacrifice my life. I know that. It seems like I will fall into my fatal flaw.

* * *

CHAOS

I waited in the garden patiently. Waiting for a girl. After a while she did appear. "Welcome, Jaye!" I said good-natured. Smirking a bit.

"Master Chaos." She bowed.

"It seems like Perseus has chosen you over that girl, Annabeth. His red rose. His true love. He chose you. His black rose. His false love. His death. He choice is represented by and apple tree, and Adam and Eve did pick the apple which lead to their misery. So did Percy. The Angrec, me. The royalty will spread doom and death, because he chose the wrong choice. I thought I taught him better. Just because Kronos and his minions made Annabeth and the rest of the camps fall into a slumber of lies."

"I know, my Lord."

I smirked. "Bring him to me, and you'll get your beloved."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos."

"You are now dismissed." I said, and she left.

I looked at Cecilia and Tragedy by my side. I grinned. And laughed my head off manically.

* * *

**Oooo! Plot twist! Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! If I could get a hundred views I should get a hundred reviews. (It's not like I'm a review maniac or I won't update, they just make me happy.) Anyway, we're almost at the end of the story. **

***I just made up Piper's fatal flaw based on her personality. I think it's much easier to know their fatal flaw to write. I think it's really hard to write her.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
